True Love
by BlackVeilBridesGirl
Summary: Eli and Clare are in love and many things happen. Read to find out. Some cursing. A lot of kissing.
1. Chapter 1

Eclare

One day started like normal but then took a twist into hell. Clare was on the phone with Eli. But then all of a sudden… _KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_. Clare goes to see who is at the door and goes into shock. It was Fitz. The kid she didn't need to see any time soon because of what happened at Vegas Night. She was in the point of shock where she screamed his name. Since she was on the phone with Eli, Eli freaked out and ran out the door. His parents were shocked but on his way out he screamed, "I'll explain later." But when later came, he was in his room with Clare trying to calm her down. The thing that scared her the most was Fitz, but in the mix was fear that Eli didn't survive because him and Fitz got into the biggest fight of there lives.

While Clare was shaking from fear, Eli was trying to clean all of his cuts up and trying to calm Clare down at the same time. When he went and got water for Clare his parents were in the kitchen at the same time and where freaking out because of how Eli looked so he took time to tell his parents why he ran out the door. His parents were happy that their son would go so far to protect Clare. They understood instantly why Eli cares so much about Clare and why she is so special. They also started to understand why he did what he did. Eli couldn't bare seeing Clare ripped out of his life like that.

So he took every precaution to keep her safe, even if it meant staying at her house in the guest room every night until Fitz gave up. That would probably be never but Eli didn't want Clare to get hurt in any way possible. Eli and Clare cared to much about each other to let the other get hurt. Clare was devastated since she saw Fitz. Every time she thought about that moment she started to scream or cry. Every night she would burst into tears and scream while dreaming. So Eli did eventually start staying at her house because of what happened to her. He wanted to be together forever and so did Clare.

Adam cared about Clare to so he started to help Eli out with the protecting Clare idea that was put in motion. Eli's parents and Clare's were surprised that Eli and Adam would go as far as they did to keep her safe. Clare's parents started to deal with Eli being at the house almost all the time and the idea that their daughter was dating a kid the exact opposite of herself. But they did start to notice why she loved him. But the idea of him being emo and him wearing black all the time wasn't their favorite thing about him. But they wanted Clare to be happy.

Clare stayed herself except for the freaky night screaming and crying constantly but they knew with Eli in the house she would be more calm and distracted. The thing her parents don't know is that Eli is one year older than Clare. She probably won't tell her parents for a while. But Eli is the most happiest because he gets to spend a lot of time with Clare. He doesn't feel alone any more because of it. The principal had noticed a lot of affection in school between the two of them so he called them down to the office. Eli explained what had happened to Clare with Fitz so the principle said that it was okay since Eli and Adam were protecting Clare.

Eli

"So Clare, How are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing fine but I can still see him in the back of my head."

This scared Eli. Another reason it did was because Fitz is coming back to school tomorrow. He didn't want to scare Clare with the news but he knew that she would find out eventually. _How do I tell Clare that Fitz is coming back to Degrassi tomorrow. Why did this have to happen to her…WHY!_ Eli was more pist off than ever because he knew that Clare would have to constantly look at his apish face for the rest of the school year. So Eli talked to her parents and suggested an idea. That idea was for her to go to therapy once a week. And maybe it would help. And maybe doing a 3 hour time period per time because she would have to encounter seeing him every day until her next appointment. That is why Eli was afraid for Clare.

"I was thinking that you should go to therapy and see if it works," said Eli bringing it up for the first time to Clare.

"Do you think I should? Maybe it is a good idea. Did you say anything to my parents at all about it?"

"Your parents said that it would be a good idea if you went because I myself and your parents are worried about you because we don't know how long this would last."

"Who thought of the idea, did my mom?"

"No, it was my idea because I hate seeing you in pain because of that big ape. I just want him to pay but then I would get hurt and then you would be in more pain. I just care to much about you."

That really helped Clare knowing that Eli loved her so much. She didn't notice that Eli was trying to PROTECT her from the beginning until now and that he got Adam to help him.

"That's really nice and I love you too."

_Clare looks so happy and scared at the same time. I'm just worried because I can't help her more than I am already doing. I mean why does she have to suffer. She already almost lost me once. There is no need for her to see this Neanderthal anymore in her life._ Eli had a feeling that something more happened to Clare and that she didn't tell him. Maybe she was trying to think of a way of telling him. He wanted to know. She probably doesn't remember since it has been 2 months since it happened.

"I have a question for you Clare."

"What is it Eli?"

"I wanted to know if you aren't telling me something because I can see it in your eyes that something is bothering you. And I know you know that you can tell me anything."

"Okay, there is something but you have to promise not to go and kill Fitz."

"Fine… I promise not to kill that idiot."

"The minute before you showed up… he kissed me and said that if I told you he would do worse things to me and YOU."

"I want to kill that idiot."

"You said you wouldn't."

"Fine but we have to do something."

"You can do things to him but no killing and no cops this time."

"I do have something planned for that giant ape now."

"What do you have in mind."

"I'm going to need Adam and for you to stay calm. I'm going to get that Neanderthal EXPELLED."

Clare knew he would do something like that but if he does it and Fitz finds out it was him, Eli would definitely end up in the hospital this time. That worried Clare the most. She didn't want to see him get hurt more than he is now with the cuts and bruises that cover his body. Not to mention the broken nose.

"What if Fitz finds out that you got him expelled?"

"I'll handle it! Don't worry."

"Like that ever works without you getting hurt."

_Why does she worry so much. I can take care of my self. But maybe it is a good idea to figure out a way to get him expelled without Fitz finding out I was the one who got him expelled. I have the greatest idea._

"What if I wrote Principle Simpson a letter and saying that it was anonymous."

"You know that might actually work."

"But how do we get it to Simpson without him or anyone else knowing it was me" said Eli.

"How about you send it in the mail and make the return address to Simpson so that we know he's going to get it" said Clare.

"Great idea… GIRLFRIEND."

Clare recognized that saying from before Vegas Night when he said 'Twist my rubber arm… GIRLFRIEND.' She loved it when he said that because she knows that Eli and her are officially together. And she finds it extremely cute.

"I've heard that before."

"What did you hear?" "That sarcastic sounding GIRLFRIEND."

"(sarcastically) From whooooo?" "Who else other than my BOYFRIEND himself." "Neat, I really have said that before." "Yeah after your French exam, remember?" "RRRRIIIIGGGGHHHHTTTT!"

"HAHA!" "I also have bad news for you Clare and you might scream so don't."

Now Clare got scared and she didn't need to because she was already as scared as a person can get so it just got a lot worse.

"What is it?" "It's Fitz." "What about Fitz?" "He's coming back to Degrassi tomorrow." " What!" "Fitz is coming back to school TOMORROW."

Clare would of screamed but she said she wouldn't so she started to burst into tears. Her and Eli were at Eli's house and the second his parents herd her cry they ran to his room and said, "What happened?" "I told Clare that you know who is coming back to Degrassi tomorrow and then this happened… calm down Clare I'll be by your side at all times tomorrow I promise." "You promise" "I super promise to be by you at all times of the day."

"AAAAAAWWWWWW!" said Eli's parents.

"Really, can you give me and Clare time so that I can calm her down."

"Okay we'll leave you guys alone." "Clare calm down I'm going to be there for you and so will Adam. Don't worry."

Clare at this point was hugging Eli and the back of his shirt shoulder is drenched in tears. But he didn't care, as long as he can get Clare to calm down and he can talk to her and get her to feel better. But that right now is basically impossible.

Clare

"Clare calm down it will be all right."

"NO IT'S NOT BECAUSE I WILL BE FORCED TO SEE HIM EVERYDAY UNTIL WE GRADUATE!"

Now Clare is really freaking out and she is screaming. This is scaring Eli. Not that he hasn't heard her scream before but this time she is in pain. He hates seeing that happen to her.

"Calm down. We'll talk to the principle and see if anything can be done. But for now just calm down." At that moment Eli hugs Clare and then gives her a kiss and apparently that calmed her down. Eli was surprised. But he was happy that he got her to stop crying and screaming.

Next Morning…

"Now we are going to talk to the principle and see if anything can be done so that you don't have to look at you know who."

"OKAY!"

"Just calm down and relax and lets get into Morty so that we can get to school." "Okay lets get to school."

Clare now is freaking out even more than she was yesterday at Eli's house. Elis now Freaking out because Clare won't calm down. So he started to hug Clare since it worked last night. It worked but Clare was still shaking so they started to talk and it did help.

"Clare, all you need to do to calm down if this starts in class is take 10 deep breaths. If that doesn't help go to your locker or come and find me. We can tell the principle that this right here might happen a lot today."

"Okay I can calm down. But can I get a hug?" "That is one thing I can do for you right now. Now scoot over here and I'll give you a hug and continue to hug you while we drive to school."

"Just promise me that any time you have today that you will spend it with me." "I promise because I love you and I care about you and I don't want you to be lonely like I was after Julia got hit."

"Thank you. And promise me that you will never leave me." "I promise to never ever leave you because I love and care about you to much."

"Thanks."

"Now lets get to school for that we don't get into trouble."

"Okay lets go."

Eli is happy because Clare finally calmed down. So they drove off to school. They talked to the principal and he said that if her brake downs get bad she can go find Eli or leave the class room.

After school…

"Clare I'm surprised you didn't come find me at all today during school."

"I felt fine I only started to brake down about 7 times but I did the breathing thing and it helped me. I only broke down 1 time because I saw Fitz in the hall. He didn't talk to me, he didn't even see me. He was at the end of the hall."

"What did you do to calm down?"

"I went to the water fountain and got a drink."

"Did it help?"

"Very much. Can we go to your house?" "Yeah we can."

Clare wanted to go to Eli's house because she didn't want to go to her house because it was to much of a bad memory walking on the steps.

"But why?"

"The memory is to bad."

"Right."

"Lets talk so that I can think about something else."

Eli and Clare talk about how much they love each other which takes up the entire ride home from school. Just as Adam would say EWE!

"So what do you want to do when we get to my house."

"I don't know."

"How about we NOT talk about you know who."

"Haha but that will happen."

"How about we work on cleaning my room since we still haven't finished cleaning all my stuff out."

"That's a good idea."

"Then maybe we can talk about a possibility of teaching you how to drive in Morty."

"You would let me drive Morty?"

"Yeah I mean I do trust you."

"Really that's sweet."

"Yeah so when would you want to do the lessons?" "How about some time next week?" "That can work for me."

Fitz

So Clare and Eli went a drift in his messy messy room. They worked on his room for about 5 hours and got most of it done. But the first thing they did was clean off his bed and do most of his floor. They did that because Clare was going to stay at Eli's house but he was going to sleep on the floor and she can sleep in his bed. She thought it was nice.

"So you really want to sleep on the floor because I will if you want."

"I'm fine, I want you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Did you tell your parents I'm sleeping over?" "No I'll go do that now." "Don't take to long."

"I won't." "Hey mom dad I forgot to tell you that Clare is sleeping over."

"REALLY!" "Not in that way. She's sleeping in my bed and I'm sleeping on the floor. She doesn't want to go home because of the memory of you know who. She just doesn't want to go home."

"Okay that is really nice honey."

"Thanks" "I'm back"

"That didn't take as long as I thought. What did they say when you told them?"

"Nothing they just said really like something was going to happen tonight." "EWE did you tell them that it wasn't like that?" "Yeah they thought that it was nice that I gave you my bed and I am on the floor."

Clare was really shocked that his parents thought that something gross was going to happen tonight. But it's not. Eli is on the floor in a sleeping bag and Clare has Eli's bed. Eli is surprised him self that his parents thought what they thought.

The next morning Eli's mom made eggs, bacon, and pancakes for breakfast. Then they went to school. That morning is when Simpson got the letter that Eli sent. He wanted to know who sent the letter but he couldn't figure out who sent it to him. He called down Fitz to talk to him. But that didn't end well. Eli knew Fitz was a slow learner but not this time. Fitz figured it out right away because only Clare knew about what happened. So Fitz packed his things into his backpack and left the school premise. But after school Fitz came back and looked for Eli. Eli saw him and right away new something was going wrong. So him and Clare snuck out the back way to get to his car without Fitz seeing them and Clare not seeing Fitz.

"Why are we going the back way to your car."

"So that you don't have to be surrounded by a lot people on your way out of school."

"No really why are we going this way." "Okay I'll tell you, just don't scream." "Okay I won't." "Fitz figured out that I sent the letter. Even though he is a slow learner. Apparently he figured out that you told me because you are the only one who knows what happened so he wants to get back at us." "But how did he know I would tell you." "Because for some reason he knows almost everything." Clare and Eli are freaking out because Fitz might recognize Morty so he will probably follow them. So Eli went the back way to get out of the parking lot. It worked of course. But they weren't safe any more now that Fitz is after BOTH of them. Eli had to do something to get Fitz off of there backs that now have to snoop around to stay away from him. But Eli knew that Fitz would find some way to find them. Eli knew he would. So he had to take care of Clare in any way to keep Fitz from finding her.

"I have to find a way to keep Fitz from finding you and me. Because he will find a way to find us." "What do I do he knows where I live?" "You can stay here he has never found out where I live. You will be under the radar when you are here." "What do I tell my parents and when?" "When ever you want I will be there with you just in case Fitz shows up." Clare is worried because her and Eli are in trouble. And Eli has a way to keep her safe but what about at school. Will she have to skip it?

"What about when we are at school." "We'll have to tell Simpson that I sent the letter to him and that Fitz is looking for us." "And what will that change? Simpson can't hide us in his closet if Fitz shows up to school. So what do you suppose we do?"

"I don't know. Well have to talk to our parents all 4 and see what they think we should do."

"Your right Eli we should just go to our parents and say we have a crazy dude named Fitz trying to kill us."

"Right that wouldn't be right. How about we say that someone heard something that we said and he wants to talk to us in a bad way and we need to stay away. And then we should ask to see if we can find a way to stay away from Fitz."

"That is a good idea. They won't think anything really bad will happen like it is supposed to." "Clare you have to understand that I will do anything to keep you safe from Fitz." "I know you will but that scares me because I don't know what will happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me. Don't worry." "Fitz said that if I told you and you got him in trouble he said that he will put you in the Hospital. It's very bad if he finds you Eli. But it will be bad if he finds me. Way worse than what he already did."

"That's why I am going to keep you safe." "Hey mom, dad me and Clare have something to tell you." "I hope she's not pregnant" said CC.

"NO SHE'S NOT! There is a kid after us because he heard something we said."

"And he said that if he found us he would put Eli in the hospital and things to me" said Clare.

"What are you guys going to do?" "We don't know, we were going to tell the principle but Clare here doesn't think it's going to help that much."

"It might but if it doesn't you can come back and talk to us." "Thanks mom." So the next morning Eli and Clare go and talk to Simpson. He says that he can put guards outside and that might help. But if it doesn't they have to go and talk to Simpson again.

"Lets hope that it works. It most likely will but you never know." "Eli I wonder what will happen if it doesn't work."

"It will don't worry. Fitz won't go any where were there are cops because of what happened at Vegas Night."

"You know you might be right Eli but you never know. He might not care if he gets arrested. Just as long as he gets revenge."

That is what worried Eli and Clare.

Eli

"Clare you don't have to worry I'll do anything to keep you safe." "That is what worries me. I'm afraid he'll do something to you that will be life threatening. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

Eli knew that Clare worries about him to much so he decided to stay under the radar with Clare. Because then he knew that he wouldn't cause her more pain by getting into a fight with Fitz.

"You don't have to worry because I'm going to stay under the radar with you so that I don't cause you anymore pain."

"That is why I love you so much."

"Do you think we should go to school tomorrow Clare?" Clare didn't know what to say so she took a minute and Eli was wondering why it was taking Clare so long to think of an answer. Then she got it.

"You know we should stay out of school just today so that we don't have to worry about Fitz showing up at school and finding us because you know that would be bad Eli." Eli was surprised that St. Clare would skip school. But there was a reason for it. They didn't want Fitz to find each other.

"Yeah we should. But what are we going to do today. We can go out for lunch or something because Fitz will probably be at home or out tormenting some poor kid." "Eli, really the kid is expelled. He's allowed out of the house and he can go to the Dot."

"Shoot your right Clare. So what are we going to do. Just sit in the house?" "No we can go to places Fitz would never dare go to." "Like where?" "How about the Book Store?" "Good idea. That Neanderthal would never go to a book store."

So that morning starting at around 10 Eli and Clare went to the Book Store and Clare was right. Fitz never showed up at the Book Store. On the other hand, Clare got to read her Vampire Fictions. Eli also started to read one book and sort of started to like the book. Eli was mad at Clare now because she got him sucked into TWILIGHT. But he was mad at her in a good way.

"Why did you make me read Twilight? Now I like it to much and why would Bella risk her life for one guy(aka Edward)?" "It has a good story line and plot. Is it a crime for a story to be that good?"

"No but vampires aren't real." "So who cares it's a good story."

"Lets go back to my house for lunch. My parents will be busy with the radio show so we can have a quiet lunch."

"Okay lets go."

"Clare how about we stay here for another 10 minuets?" "Why?" "No reason I just want to read more and don't stand up." "Why?" This was freaking Clare out a lot and Eli wasn't going to tell her. So she had to ask another time.

"No reason." "Tell me now or I will find out my self." "Fine. Fitz is outside the Book Store."

Now Clare was really freaking out. She started to shake so Eli wrapped his arms around Clare to see if she would calm down. It didn't work that much but it helped a little.

Clare

"Clare calm down you will be fine. He'll have to leave eventually. But it was a good idea that we walked here." "Yeah it was because Fitz would of recognized Morty right away because you are the only person in town Eli that drives a Hurst."

"Yeah that's true."

"Check and see if Fitz left yet." "Not yet but lets go and see if there is a back way out of this store." "Okay. I think there is but I don't think we can go through it."

"Then we'll just wait."

"I think he's gone."

"He is lets get back to my house before he shows up again."

Eli and Clare were scared that Fitz would find them. But he didn't. Clare thought he would show up at her house. But he didn't. Eli rushed Clare back to his house. They got home in time. Clare was still shaking. So Eli gave her a hug and a kiss. That confused Clare for a second but then she went back to normal. Eli was happy that that calmed her down just like it did the last 2 times.

"Eli what do you want to do?" "I don't know. Do you want to do anything?" "How about we finish cleaning your room?" "Good idea. We could get it finished today. But there is a lot. It might even take us 5 hours just like it took us yesterday." "Then lets start now. Okay, Eli you know you could do this."

3 hours later…

"Wow we are almost done. I can't believe it. I love being with you Clare because without you I wouldn't of been able to do this without you. Thanks."

"Your welcome Eli. And remember, if you need anything just ask me."

"I will, don't worry."

Clare was happy that she was able to help Eli. Eli was happy that Clare could help him. He loves Clare a lot and he knows that he will be stuck with her for a long time. Maybe even FOREVER.

"Clare." "Yeah Eli." "Thanks for being there for me and for helping me. I just hope you will always be there when ever I need you because I will be there for you."

"Eli, Clare time for dinner!" said CC.

"Coming mom!"

For dinner CC made salad and steak stir fry.

"Wake up Clare we have to get to school." "I'm awake."

So Clare and Eli started to get ready, have breakfast, and are now heading out the door. "I'm a little nervous Eli." "There is no reason." "What if Fitz shows up to school again. What if he went yesterday and noticed we weren't there so he's coming back today."

"I'll handle it Clare. Don't worry." "Stop saying that because it will only make me worry more."

Eli had to do something to calm Clare down. So he gave her an extra big hug and a kiss. And it worked wonders once again. Clare made it through the day without breaking down. But at the end of the day she started to worry. She found Eli at her locker at the end of the day. They went out the front door because they didn't see Fitz. But then a group of students moved and there he was. He saw them and there was nothing they could do to get out of his sight.

"Clare RUN!" "OKAY! BUT WHERE?" "INTO SIMPSON'S OFFICE!" Clare and Eli ran as fast as they could to get to Simpson's office. Fitz almost caught up to them 1 or 2 times but they got away and they got to Simpson's office. Luckily he was there.

"You guys shouldn't be running." "We have a reason." "And what is that reason Eli." "Him." "Mark you shouldn't be here. Now leave before I call security." "No, they got me expelled. They should pay." Eli and Clare were clamping onto each other very hard hoping he would go away.

"No they don't now leave." "Yes they do. So what if I showed up to her house and forced her to kiss me. They got me expelled." "Yeah but you also threatened to hurt Clare if she told anyone what you did to her!" shouted Eli.

"Shut up emo boy." "No because of you she can't go to sleep without screaming or crying. She can't even go to her own house. She's been living at my place because of what you did!"

"I thought I told you to be quiet!"

"There are things I have wanted to do to you but it would of put Clare in more pain and misery and I didn't do it because I care to much about her."

"Now Fitz this is your last chance to leave before I call security" said Mr. Simpson.

"I'd rather get revenge and go to jail then leave these 2 alone." "I told you Eli. He didn't care if he would get arrested."

Simpson called security but before they got there Fitz was already dashing down the hall.

"Eli before you do anything else get yourself and Clare out of here before Fitz comes back." "Yes sir. Come on Clare Morty and my house are calling for your safety." "I'm scared Eli." "I am too. Lets just get out of here before you get hurt."

So as fast as Eli and Clare could run that is how fast they ran. All of a sudden Clare tripped and fell to the floor crying out, "Owe my ankle!" So Eli no matter what will happen Eli picked Clare up in his arms and ran out of the school.

Eli got Clare into Morty and drove away from thee school as fast as Eli could go. Before the 2 of them went to Eli's house Eli took Clare to the hospital. When they got there Clare's ankle was very swollen. So she had to go into x-rays. It turns out to just be a sprained ankle. But she would be in a cast for a while.

"So how long will Clare have to wear the cast?" said Eli.

"Only for a couple of weeks." "So how do we know when it has to come off?" said Clare.

"Well in about 4 weeks you should come back to see if it's heeled correctly and then u will be in a flexible brace for 1 week."

"Will she be able to walk on her foot or what?" "Well we will give Clare a pair of crutches to use but once you are in the brace you will be able to walk on your own."

Clare wasn't so happy since she will be walking with crutches for a while. So that means more work just to get around. Eli wasn't so thrilled because he would have to see Clare in pain and he hates seeing her like that.

"Don't worry Clare I will help you get around."

"Thanks Eli. That makes me feel a lot better. And that's why I love being YOUR girlfriend."

"I just hate the point that you are in pain. I just wish there was a way to get you heeled quicker."

Clare was a little happy to see that Eli cares about her so much. But what really pist her off was that she sprained her ankle.

"Yeah I wish there was to. I hate seeing myself in pain also."

"Lets go the quicker we get to my house the quicker we can get your foot elevated. Then we can start on our mounds and mounds of homework. But on the way to my house we should stop at your house to get you more clean clothes."

"Good idea and I can tell my parents how this happened to me."

"First lets get you to Morty okay." "Yeah lets go." So Clare and Eli leave the hospital and head to Clare's house. Clare only got freaked out for a minute when she had to walk up the stairs. But for 2 reasons not 1. The first was because of Fitz but the second was trying to get up them with the crutches.

"Hey mom I'm hear to get clothes so if you can get them that would be great." "What happened to you? "Fitz showed up to school and he cornered us into the office and Mr. Simpson was there and then he ran because of security and then we ran to get to Eli's car but then I tripped and fell and I sprained my ankle but it was deled with it see. Eli took me to the hospital."

"That was nice of you Eli." "Thanks Mrs. Edwards."

"I'll go get you your clothes."

"Soon you will be in Morty on our way to my house to do homework and to get your ankle elevated."

Clare was happy that Eli was there to help her. She actually felt comfortable that Eli was willing to help her.

"Here's your clothes in a bag dear." "Thanks mom."

"Okay Clare lets get you into Morty and then we will be at my house in no time." "Who's Morty?" asked Clare's mom.

"Eli's Hearst is Morty."

"Okay now that is a little weird. But okay."

"We should leave not Eli we have a lot of homework to do." "Yeah lets go. Bye Mrs. Edwards."

"Bye Clare bye Eli."

10 minutes later…

Now Eli is helping Clare up his steps into his house. Eli's mom just happens to pass by and says, "Clare what happened to you?" "That kid showed up to school and cornered us in the office with Mr. Simpson in his office and then he said he would call security and it came and then he ran and then we ran to get out of the school and I tripped and fell." "That must of really hurt." "It did. But it's only a sprained ankle. We know that because your son here took me to the hospital to get it checked because he hates seeing me in pain so much." "That's really nice honey."

"Now we have to get myself up your stairs to your bedroom. So that might take a while."

"True that so lets get a start on that now. So that we can get your leg lifted and then we can start on our dreaded homework."

So it takes 10 minutes for Eli to help Clare get up the stairs but they eventually get upstairs."

Clare and Eli do there homework but it takes them and hour to finish their homework. They keep doing this for 4 weeks. But getting Clare up stairs eventually got easier since Eli found a way to get her up the stairs easier.

4 weeks later…

"So today after school we have to take you back to the hospital to see if your ankle is better."

"Okay lets just hope today goes by quickly."

"It should." "Eli?" "Yeah?" "Thanks for being there for me through this."

"Your welcome. Because like I have said before. That's me, your rock."

Clare and Eli go to the hospital after school and find out that Clare can now wear the brace. That makes both of them very happy.

"So now Morty is calling us to go to my house to do more dreaded homework."

Eli and Clare were on there way home when they go through town all of a sudden they see Fitz and Fitz sees Morty and he fallows them back to Eli's house.

"Clare we have to get you into the house right now. Fitz is right behind us."

"Okay lets hurry up."

Eli gets Clare into the house just in time. Fitz takes Eli by the shoulder and punches him in the face.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

JUST YOU AND ME

Fitz punched Eli in the face. Clare was now screaming for Fitz to leave Eli alone. But he wouldn't listen. Fitz grabbed Eli by his left wrist and then pushed him back causing his wrist to break. Eli was crying and screaming from all the pain. That was the first time she has ever seen him cry. But she didn't like it.

"Mom call the Police!" shouted Eli.

"Why?" "Fitz is attacking Eli!" shouted Clare.

"Oh god I hope he's okay."

Clare was now crying herself. Eli caught a glimpse of her. That pushed him over the limit. So he grabbed Fitz' leg and pulled him down. Then he climbed on top of him and started to punch Fitz in the face. Clare was still crying. But not as much since Eli isn't getting hurt anymore, she is crying because he is already hurt.

"How do you feel to be the punching bag this time Fitzy-boy? HUH!"

Fitz didn't answer. He pretended to be knocked out so that Eli would get off of him. And he did. Eli walked back to the house not noticing that Fitz was getting up.

"ELI LOOK OUT!"

"Why?" "Fitz is right behind you."

"Oh shit." So Eli turns around and gets another punch to the face, but this time to his eye. The cops showed up right after that. But they didn't get Fitz. He dashed down the street. But the cops were following him. So before he could come back Eli was able to run into the house. Eli wasn't hurt enough to not dive. So Clare got him into Morty and she was the one holding him up this time while he drove himself to the hospital. But Clare was with him.

"Okay Eli we are almost there."

"How much farther. I can't take the pain."

"Only 2 more minutes."

Clare had to tell Eli which way to go to get to the hospital since he couldn't see out his right eye. They got to the hospital safely but Eli was in so much pain right now. The pain was so bad that he didn't want to walk at all. So Clare supported him so that he could walk.

"Nurse my boyfriend needs a doctor right away."

Luckily no one was in the waiting room and there was on free doctor at the time. So the doctor took Eli in to get his wrist x-rayed. It was very broken. He also looked at Eli's eye. Eli's eye wasn't that bad. So his injuries were cuts, bruises, broken wrist, and a black eye.

"So how long will it be till he will be back to normal."

"Probably a couple of months for the wrist and his eye will clear up in a week or 2."

"Thank you."

"I'll be back to release him."

"Sweat heart are you okay?" "I'm fine Clare I just have a lot of pain."

"Do you want to stay home from school tomorrow?" "Maybe. I'll see how I feel."

Eli was released from the hospital and he was able to go home. Clare stayed at his house again. But this time Eli slept in his bed next to Clare. He insisted that she be there next to him to distract him from all of the pain.

"Hey Clare you awake?" Eli said this before opening his eyes, "Clare were are you?"

"I'm right here don't worry."

"What are you doing?"

"Getting clothes for you so that you can get dressed."

"Okay."

"How do you feel?" "Okay I still hurt."

"Well today I am going to keep you busy so that you don't have to think about the pain. And we'll both get our home work tomorrow that we missed today."

"Do you know if the cops caught Fitz."

"They told your mom and she told me and they did get him."

"Where is he now?"

"Probably going to court for attacking you. And they said that they might need us to testify."

"Really fine. But when?"

"I think this Saturday."

"But it's Wednesday."

"Yeah there doing it quick since he got out of juvy early for the last time."

"Well it's a good thing they're doing it early because then they can see what he did to me."

"That is true. He definitely will have to do something for that. And it also proves he attacked you."

Fitz

The days since Wednesday flew by. People stared at Eli but he was fine.

Now it was Saturday. Eli wore his suit that he wore to Vegas night since it was the only one he had. Clare wore her navy dress. They get to court and sat in there seats up front.

"Court is now in cession. We are hear for the trial against Mark Fitzgerald. Mrs. Stark you may start."

"Thank you. I call Elijah Goldsworthy to the stand."

"Go it will be okay," said Clare.

So Eli walked up to the stand and swore to tell nothing but the truth.

"Now Mr. Goldsworthy can you tell me what my client did to you."

"Well to start from the beginning might be good. Mark got out of juvy early. And to get revenge against me and Clare he shows up to her house and hurts her. So she didn't tell me for a while since he threatened to hurt her even worse and hurt me. So she didn't tell me for a while. But I noticed that something was bothering her and she told me. I got Mark expelled and he went looking for us after school. So we stayed home the next day. We went back to school after that and he showed up and he had a knife. He cornered us in the principal's office while he was in there and he called security. He flies down the hall we run to get out of the school. She trips and sprains her ankle. A couple of weeks later I drive Clare back to my house. He see's us and so we rush to my house. I get her in the house but then he grabs me and punches me. We get in a fight. He brakes my wrist and gives me this black eye. He runs as the cops show up and they catch him."

"It seems you have had a difficult life with my client."

"Yes he has broken my car, hurt Clare and has almost stabbed me. I think it is very difficult to be around him."

"I see. I have one more question for you."

"Yes."

"Was your girlfriend part of this difficult life?" "Very much so since he hurt her and so is my friend Adam since he has had a bad life with him."

"That's all my questions for you. I now call Clare Edwards to the stand."

So when Eli goes back to sit down he calms her down first and then Clare goes up. She swore in and sat down.

"So I hear you have trouble with my client also."

"Yes I do."

"Can you tell me what he has done to you."

"He almost stabbed my boyfriend which was very hard for me to deal with. And when he came back, he showed up to my house. Since then my life has been out of balance," Clare started to shake. But it didn't last long.

"In what ways are your life not right."

"I start to scream or cry when I think of him or see him. I also can not sleep with out screaming or crying since that day. I have been …" Clare couldn't continue, it was to hard but she tried to go on, "emotionally unstable."

"In what ways."

"I couldn't walk in my house without having to close my eyes. So for 2 months I stayed at Eli's house."

Clare started to feel sweaty. She didn't know what was happening. She started to shake. No one noticed except for Eli. He was scared because he didn't even know what was happening.

"One last question. What did my client do to you?"

That caused Clare to start to cry and she got down and ran out of the court room. Eli followed her. Clare was running. She didn't know this but she tripped and started to fall. Eli was able to catch up to her and catch her just before she fell.

"Clare are you okay?'

"Yeah I'm fine I don't know what happened to me in there."

"Maybe there is more to this emotional thing to you that you don't know."

"I don't know. I just started to get sweaty and I started to cry."

"Go to the bathroom and wash off your face. I'll be waiting for you out here."

"Okay I'll be right back."

Clare

Clare goes to the bathroom and splashes her face with water. When she looked up she thought she saw Darcy for a minute. But she didn't.

_Am I going crazy? No there is no way I am. Just think when you walk out of the bathroom Eli will be there and you will be there in his arms and safe._

"I'm back."

"Come here."

Eli gave Clare a big hug and they walked back into the court room together. Clare felt safe. She sat down with Eli instead of going up to the stand again. They understood that she couldn't answer the question so they left it alone. The trial was in front of a jury so the jury had to choose Fitz' fate.

"The jury has come to a conclusion. We can see that this boy is dangerous to the body of anyone and the mind. We say that the boy is not free to go."

"What!" shouted Fitz.

The police took him away but he wouldn't go without a fight. They finally got a hold of him. But on his way out he screamed, "I'll get you someday if it's the last thing I do. I'll get my revenge on Eli and Clare one day!"

When he shouted that Clare started to shake and Eli felt it. So he wrapped his arms around Clare. It helped but she was still scared. When court got out Eli asked the judge how long it will be until Fitz would be released. He was shocked and scared. For attacking someone your only in jail for 5 weeks.

"Clare there is some good news and bad news. But I'll tell you when we get into the car."

"Okay lets go I want to go home."

Now Clare and Eli are in the car and are driving home.

"The good news is that you won't see him for a while. The bad news is that you won't see him for only 5 weeks."

At the sound of that Clare broke into tears. She bawled herself into Eli's chest. Eli wrapped his arm around Clare that was free since it didn't hurt for him to use his hand to drive. Clare was really out of it now. Eli didn't know what he will do when Fitz is released. He's scared. Clare didn't know that Eli was scared until she looked into his eyes. You could see that he was scared in his perfect emerald eyes.

It was almost 2 days when Clare finally calmed down. But there is more to her life than you think. She's started to think of Darcy again. She started to cry when she thought about her. Eli didn't know why she was crying. But he intended to find out. Clare still had Darcy's cell number. So to clear her head she called her sister hoping she would pick up.

_Hey you've caught Darcy's answering machine. I'll get back to you as soon as I can and please leave a message after the beep bye._

Clare was sad that her sister didn't pick up but she still left a message.

"Hey sis it's Clare. I have a lot to talk to you about so I hope you call me back. My life is a mess. My boyfriend is hurt and I just need you right now. So please please please call me back as soon as you get my message. Bye."

Luckily Clare was at Eli's house and he was getting her a snack when she called because the second he walked back into his bed room she started to cry and he didn't know why. So he knew that he had to ask sooner or later and sooner was right know.

"Clare you okay? You stopped crying and freaking out a while ago why is it starting again?"

Clare didn't say anything. So Eli sat next to her and hugged her. His shirt was now sopping wet with Clare's tears. But he didn't care.

"Clare seriously tell me what's wrong."

"I can't stop thinking about my sister. I saw her face in the bathroom mirror at the court house the other day but she wasn't really there. I miss her Eli I really do." "What happened to her?" "She went to Kenya to build schools for the kids there and she never came home."

"Ah but you'll be fine. I have something that will keep you occupied."

"What is it?"

"You driving."

"Okay."

So Eli showed Clare the basics of driving first. How to work everything. Then they went out on the road. Clare was doing fine. She stopped at all the red lights perfectly she stayed at one speed. She was doing PERFECT. Until…

"Clare watch ou….. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

When it was a green light for Clare and Eli they went but someone that had a red light drove through it and hit Eli and Clare.

Apparently Alli was home from boarding school for the weekend and was out shopping. She was walking down the block going the opposite way that Eli and Clare were going but when she heard the crash she ran. She recognized Morty right away. So she called the police. She ran to the accident and tried to see if Eli was okay. But then she noticed. Clare was in the drivers seat and Eli was in the passengers seat. She didn't know why. She opened Eli's door since that was the side of Morty that didn't get hit. She woke Eli up. He didn't know what happened. But he was surprised to see Alli.

"Alli what are you doing here?" "I have break at my school."

"What happened?"

"Well the guy that hit you ran the red light. And this was the outcome."

"Then how did you open my door?" "This side wasn't hit. You should see if Clare is okay."

"Oh my god no no no no no this shouldn't be happening Clare wake up. Clare! Oh god please be okay. Clare, Clare, Clare, wake up please."

Eli and Alli started to cry they didn't know what was going to happen to Clare. Before anything Alli whipped out her phone and called the police just like 20 other people did when they saw what happened.

A burst of joy shot into Eli's face when he heard, "Eli…?"

"Clare oh my god you are okay. You all right?"

Clare's eyes closed again.

"Clare no stay with me I'm going to get you out of the car."

So Eli got out him self. He noticed that the other guy wasn't sitting against Morty. He backed up after he hit them. So Eli ran to the other side of his car and tried to open the smashed in door. After a minute he was successful. He got the door open and took one look at Clare and knew something was wrong. A big piece of the inside of Morty's door broke off and logged it self into Clare's leg. He was able to get Clare out of the car without hurting her even more.

"Clare wake up please please please wake up."

Clare's eyes opened. She said, "Eli is that you?"

"Yes it's me I'm right here and I'm not leaving your side. Just stay with me."

"Okay I'll try."

Right then and there Eli picked Clare up in his arms and sat there in the middle of the road with her head in his hand trying to keep he awake. Then Eli had to receive more bad news. There were no ambulances that were free to come get them.

"Okay Clare stay with me I'm going to get you help."

"No don't leave me."

"I'm not your coming with me."

To Alli's surprise Eli picked Clare up and started walking. Alli ran up to him and said, "Eli you are in no condition yourself to carry her."

"I don't care she needs help and I'm taking her to it."

"Fine then I'm coming with you."

"Fine just keep her talking so that I can pay attention."

"Clare how you feeling"

"Fine…"

"Just don't talk just keep your eyes open and looking at me."

The hospital was 15 minutes away driving. Who knows how long it will take for them to get to the hospital on foot and not to mention Eli carrying Clare.

Eli started to feel some pain but didn't know why. He looked down. A piece of metal had lodged into his side. Not puncturing any organ but he was bleeding.

"Hey Alli."

"Yeah"

"Can you call the hospital please we need an ambulance and quickly."

"Why?"

"Look at my side see anything strange."

"Oh my god. Put Clare down and you sit down on the side walk before you kill your self."

"Okay"

Before doing anything else Alli called once again and said they had moved farther closer to the hospital and said that they were by the bank.

Eli put Clare down and then he sat down with his legs out and then pulled her onto his lap.

"Clare you still awake?"

"Yeah."

"Just stay with me and ambulance will be hear in a minute."

"Good news this time they just had an ambulance open up and he will be hear in 2 minutes," said Alli.

"Perfect."

Eli was bleeding pretty bad now. So was Clare. Clare and Eli started drifting in and out. They weren't dying they just couldn't keep their eyes open. It was a good thing Eli was leaning against a gate instead of nothing.

"Oh no not you to Eli, Clare stay awake you will be at the hospital in a minute."

Right then and there the ambulance showed up. They threw both Eli and Clare into the ambulance as quickly as possible. Alli was allowed to go with them so she did. When they got to the hospital Clare and Eli both went in for immediate surgery. Alli called Mrs. Edwards and said to call Eli's parents as soon as possible. Even though Mrs. Edwards hated Eli she had to call his parents. She would of felt horrible if she didn't. Alli told the nurse to put the 2 of them in the same room. They couldn't live without each other. It was a good idea because Eli would want to see Clare all the time and Clare would want to see Eli.

Now it's an hour after Clare and Eli got out of surgery. Eli woke up first. Then Clare woke up.

"Clare how are you feeling?" "I feel fine except for the pain."

Eli's parents showed up first. They were scared and worried for both Eli and Clare. They thought of her as there own daughter since she was at the house so much.

"How do you guys feel?"

Clare responds first, "Not so peachy."

Eli chuckled and said, "That's funny and I'm fine just in a lot of pain."

"How did this happen to the 2 of you?"

"Some guy going the other direction ran the red light and hit Clare's side of the car. And why was Clare in the drivers side Eli?" Asked and responded Alli.

"I was teaching her how to drive. She was doing perfect till the guy hit us."

"Oh my god," shrieked CeCe.

Just then Clare's mom walked in the door. She wasn't to crazy seeing Eli's parents there but she didn't feel like arguing.

"How do you feel honey?" "I feel fine."

"She's the worse out of the 2 of us. She was on the side the driver hit."

"Oh my god and what side was that?"

"The drivers. Eli was teaching Clare how to drive," said Alli.

"I guess her recklessness got her and Eli into trouble."

"NO! Mrs. Edwards Clare was doing great. The guy hit us. She was doing perfect," said Eli.

"Thank you Eli that makes me feel better," said Clare in a lot of pain.

"AAAAAAWWWWWWW!" said Eli's parents in unison.

"Oh god," whispered Eli.

"Why were you teaching Clare how to drive?" "Because she wanted to learn."

"Mom don't yell at him."

"Fine I won't. I just don't like the thought of him teaching you to drive and not me."

"Well Mrs. Edwards I find that a parent teaching their child to drive means more yelling and screaming. When she did it with me I was very calm and she learned very quickly."

"I don't care she should of learned from me."

"Do you mind don't yell at my son. He's in a hospital bed just like your daughter," said CeCe.

"Fine I won't. I'll see you tomorrow Clare and so will your father."

"Bye mom."

Clare's mom leaves and Eli is shocked about how she acted. CeCe and Bullfrog weren't so crazy about her either. They couldn't think what it would be like for Eli having her as a mother-in-law. They hated the thought.

"Sorry about my mom Eli. Her and my dad aren't so crazy about you."

"That's okay."

"That was kind of odd. But I didn't like her yelling at you Eli," said CeCe.

"Mom it's fine," said Eli.

"So Eli what do you want to talk about."

"How we are going to tell Adam."

Eli and Clare had worried Adam a lot during their friendship with him. So they talk on how they are going to tell him and they said that they would tell him that they want him to come to the hospital with them to get Eli's hand checked on and how they will be there early and for him to ask the nurse where they are.

"Hey mom can you get me my phone from my pants pocket."

"Sure honey we will give you and Clare a couple of minutes to tell him."

"Thanks." "Hey Adam it's Eli I was wondering if you want to come to the hospital with us to get my hand checked on."

"Sure when?"

"Now and you have to ask the nurse were we are."

"Okay see you in a couple of minutes."

So Adam goes to the hospital and asks where Eli is. She tells him room 2209. Adam goes to the room and sees his parents outside his room. So he walks in. He is shocked to see Alli, but what worried him was seeing his 2 best friends in hospital beds.

"What are you guys doing in the beds?" "We needed to lie to get you here. Clare wasn't so thrilled with the idea but it was the only way."

"What do you mean?" "Eli was teaching me how to drive. I was doing perfect until a guy ran a red light and hit us. He hit my side. Apparently I'm the worst of the 2 of us since I wasn't conscious for a while. Alli woke Eli up and then he woke me up and then he got me out of the car and started to carry me to the hospital and then he stopped because he didn't know that he had metal lodged in his side. So an ambulance picked us up."

"Wow you guys have been through a lot."

"Yeah I just wish Clare was in the passengers seat."

"Don't talk like that Eli. The 2 of us were going to get hurt anyway."

"That's true. But still I'm just glad you woke up and stayed awake."

"I'm happy that Alli was able to get us in one room."

"I'm happy to Clare." "That's cute. And Eli you know you could of just told me the truth and I would of came no matter what."

"We just didn't want to worry you."

"I am worried. So lets get this clear Eli had metal in his side and you had what?" "A piece of the inside of Morty's door broke off and lodged into Clare's leg."

"Okay Mr. Metal-side. I'm just glad that the 2 of you are safe and okay."

"I just wish I could be sitting right next to Clare hugging her."

"I'll be back I have to go to the ladies room. Don't stop being Clare and Eli," said Alli.

Apparently she did have to go to the bathroom. She also got a nurse to help Eli go and sit next to Clare. Since he wasn't as bad as her. Eli was happy that he got to sit next to Clare. She was happy that Eli could sit next to her. They were able to cuddle. That made Clare feel so happy.

"Eli what would you be doing right now if you haven't met me?"

"I don't know probably sitting at home in my messy room. But without you it wouldn't be clean like it is now."

"When do you think we could go home?"

"I don't know. Probably in 2 or 3 days. So if Adam says yes he could probably bring us our work."

"I don't know if he would. But he would probably start to hate the hospital just like you did."

"I just can't believe that I'm not screaming for having to be here right now."

Then in an instant Clare, Eli, Adam, and Alli started to hear screams coming from the room next to them. Eli would of gotten up and looked or asked a nurse but he didn't want to leave Clare. So when the nurse came in to check on Eli and Clare he asked. Apparently Jenna had gone into labor. They where surprised.

"Wow she can scream really loud," said Adam.

"Yeah it's crazy. I never knew someone could scream that loud," said Eli.

"You were screaming and crying that loud when Fitz broke your wrist."

"I know I just didn't notice it since I was the one that was screaming."

Adam had a shocked face on right now. He didn't know that Eli could cry. But it bothered him that it was because he was in pain. Adam cared about Eli and Clare a lot. Just like Eli is when it comes to Clare and Adam.

"You can actually cry. I surprised."

"Hahahahaha everyone can cry dummy."

"Really I thought some people couldn't." To Adams mind aka Eli.

Clare was sum what happy because then she could talk to Jenna. She didn't know why she was happy. Maybe because Jenna used to be her friend till KC cheated on Clare with her. Clare wanted to know if she had a girl or a boy. She had a girl and didn't know what to name her. Jenna missed talking to Clare. And once she found out she was in the hospital too she wanted to talk to her.

Jenna

"Hey nurse is there anyway I can talk to Clare Edwards?"

"I'll get you a wheel chair."

"Thanks."

The nurse went and got Jenna a wheel chair and wheeled her into the room next to her. Jenna was surprised that the whole time she was there, Clare was right next to her.

"Hey Clare."

"Jenna hi."

"So what happened to you."

"Eli was teaching me to drive," Clare then pointed to Eli, "and then a guy ran the red light and hit the side of Morty."

"Wow. What side did he hit."

"Clare's side," said Eli.

"Ah wow so what happened to you."

"I got a piece of Morty's inside part of his car door stuck in my leg and as Adam calls Eli he is Mr. Metal-side since he had a piece of metal lodged into his side."

"Wow how do you guys feel."

"I feel fine and Eli just hurts."

"Ah so did you hit your head because when people get hit by a car in a car they tend to hit their head on something."

"I don't know my head hasn't started to hurt."

Then the pain started in Clare's head. You could see she was in pain but no one notice except for Eli. If something was wrong with Clare he was always the one to notice since he has some kind of connection with her.

"Clare are you okay."

"I'm fine Eli."

"You don't look okay."

That's when Clare passed out. Eli didn't know what to do. He noticed a nurse button on the remote to Clare's bed so he pressed it and wouldn't stop until someone came.

"What's wrong?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know I think something is wrong with Clare."

"What happened to her?"

"She just closed her eyes out of no where."

"Sounds like she passed out. I'll go get a doctor."

The nurse went and got a doctor. The doctor said that Clare had to go in for a CAT scan on her brain.

"Why?" asked Eli, Jenna, and Alli.

"She might have a concussion I don't know. We have to take her in right now."

"Okay," said Eli. He was scared because he didn't know what happened to Clare. He was worried along with Alli and Jenna. Alli had spent the night with them at the hospital. Adam went home. He said he would come back at around 2 pm. That was now. He came and didn't see Clare so he got scared.

"Eli where's Clare?"

"In for a CAT scan she passed out and they don't know why."

"Oh my god," Adam was freaking out. Not knowing what to do. So he stayed with Eli and every one else. He didn't dare leave until he got to see Clare and know she was okay. It was about 5 minutes later when she finally came back. The doctor knows why she passed out.

"I want you guys to keep and eye out for Clare. She has a concussion and we don't know if she will continue to pass out. We didn't know that she had one because usually when you get one you tend to lose all the food in your stomach. So if that never happened then we don't know if they have one. So please keep and eye on her."

"Okay," Eli answered first since he was a little more worried.

Eli wanted to know who had hit them. But he never got a chance to look at his face. He had a thought that it was Fitz but he didn't know if he could drive also he was in juvy.

"Eli…"

"Clare I'm right here."

"Clare are you okay?" asked Alli, Adam and Jenna in unison.

"Yeah. What happened?" "You passed out because you seem to have a concussion," replied Eli and Adam at the same time.

Eli went in to give Clare a kiss. But Clare wrapped her arms around him before he got a chance. He didn't mind he just wanted Clare to be safe and happy. Since his butt was in the air Adam pushed his seat in closer for that Eli could stay next to Clare and hug her. Eli didn't want to leave Clare ever. She makes him feel so happy when ever he is around her. Eli sat down, he got close to Clare so that she could put her head onto Eli's shoulder and then he could put his head on top of hers.

Clare and Eli could leave the hospital after being there for 2 days. Clare had to use a wheel chair since she was going to be wobbly on her feet for a while. Eli could walk but every once and a while he would feel a slight pain, but it didn't bother him. Eli was put in charge of helping Clare and Adam was put in charge to help Eli and Clare.

"So how do you feel today?" said Clare.

"Okay I'm just worried to go back to school."

"Don't be. You'll be fine and I'll be fine. We have Adam to help us. Don't worry."

"I won't."

"The only thing that bothers me is that everyone is going to stare at us. Do they even know what happened?"

"No not really people have heard of the car crash but no one knows that you 2 got hit. And Eli what happened to Morty?" "My parents had him sent to a body shop to get fixed."

"Ah so how did you get to school?"

"My parents drove us."

Eli felt weird having his parents driving him to school while Morty was getting fixed. But it would have been even weirder if Clare's mom had driven them.

"Ah. That must of felt weird since you are used to driving your self."

"Yeah it was. But with Clare with me it wasn't so bad."

"Really."

During the day people started to stare at Eli and Clare because they didn't know what happened to them. Chantay was freaking out because she knows everything. But not this time.

"Should we tell everyone what happened Eli?"

"Maybe but how?"

"I don't know. We should have Adam spread the news or something. Maybe we can go on the school news."

"That might not be a bad idea Clare. We should talk to Sav then. I fixed his dads truck so maybe he can do something for us."

"That's right you did. We can talk to him at lunch."

"Okay and there could be breaking news for that everyone can stop starring at us."

"Good idea Eli."

So Clare and Eli go talk to Sav at lunch and he says yes to the idea. So when lunch was over Sav got on the news and said that they had something to say.

"Excuse me Degrassi we have Breaking News. Now over to Clare and Eli," said Sav. Everyone was thinking why they would be on the news. So they just stopped talking and listened.

"Hi everyone. I bet you have all heard of the car crash that happened the other day," said Clare.

"Well we have news about it. The guy hit the people because he ran a red light. But he got away unharmed. But the 2 people in the other car did not. The guy had a piece of metal in his side. And the girl had plastic stuck lodged in her leg," said Eli.

Everyone was shocked they didn't know how they knew. But they knew that they would find out.

" We know all of this because we were there when it happened," said Clare.

"We were there because we were the ones in the car when it got hit. It was hard for me because Clare was driving because I was teaching her. And she was on the side the guy hit. And like she said before the guy hit us. So we had to tell you because no one actually knew what happened so we thought you should know," said Eli.

Everyone was in complete shock when they heard that. They couldn't believe that they survived.

"And we would like to thank my friend Alli for being there with us since she was home and on the street that we were on when we got hit. Without her Eli wouldn't of woken up and then I wouldn't of. We probably wouldn't be here right now if it wasn't for her," said Clare.

Clare knew that Alli was listening because she reenrolled to Degrassi to be with Clare. For the rest of the day no one stared, they just asked if they were okay.

"So is your mom picking you up this time Clare?"

"No I told her that I was going back to your place to do homework."

Eli's mom came to pick the 2 of them up and bring them back to Eli's house. When they get there they stay in the living room since Clare can't walk up stairs at the time being. But Clare has enough strength to get herself up and onto the sofa. Eli sits next to her.

Darcy

"So what do you want to talk about?" said Clare.

"I don't know what do you want to talk about?"

Clare started to think about Darcy again because she saw her sisters face again. Clare started to cry.

"Clare what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I know something is wrong just tell me."

"It's Darcy again I called her the other day but she didn't pick up so I left a message."

"It's okay. If she still loves you she'll call back don't worry." That's when Eli hugged Clare. Clare bawled herself into Eli's chest crying. When she finally calmed down Eli gave her a kiss. And she kissed him back. Then Eli's dad walks in the door and sees them. Eli saw his dad and pulled himself off of Clare.

"Hi Eli."

"Hi dad," Eli wasn't so happy that his dad just showed up because Clare was there. Eli's dad left the room to go find CeCe.

"Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I'm used to it."

So Eli right then and there gave Clare another kiss. She was kissing him back. She felt happy and safe. Just because she was with Eli. Clare didn't want to leave Eli's side. Clare stayed for dinner once again and she slept over once again. She didn't want to leave Eli. She didn't want to go home. One reason was because she didn't want to see her mom. Ever since she yelled at Eli, Clare didn't feel right being around her. It was 2 days until the weekend came. That was when Clare could spend the entire day with Eli and not leave his side.

"Kids wake up you have to get ready to go to school!" cried CeCe.

When Eli woke up he was happy to see Clare's face the second he opened his eyes. Clare then woke up and loved seeing his emerald eyes when she woke up. It made her feel happy and like she was the only girl in the world.

"Good morning Eli."

"Good morning Clare."

So that's when the 2 of them got up to get ready. When they went down stairs CeCe had made breakfast once again. When it was time to go Eli got Clare out of the house first and helped her down to her wheel chair there was something that made him surprised. Morty was in the street. Now Eli didn't have to be driven to school. He could drive Clare to school with out his mom or dad being there.

"Now we can finally drive to school by our selves."

"That makes me relieved Eli."

So Eli got Clare into the car and then he drove off to school. No one was staring anymore. They were happy.

"Off to English."

"Wheel me there."

"Of course."

So Eli took the handles of the wheel chair and started down the hall to English. They met Adam at class.

"You 2 you look happy."

"Well Morty is fixed so Eli finally got to drive again and I'm happy because no one is starring at us any more."

"Wow Morty was fixed really quick."

"Well he only had a smashed door. So they probably had to replace it or just rebend the metal."

"So onto another topic how are you guys feeling?" "Were doing fine. Both of us are in pain but we are taking pain medicine."

"Ah so Clare what is it like being in a wheel chair?" "Fun because I don't have to walk all I have to do is sit down all the time. But the bad thing is that I can't walk up stairs very easily. It takes me a while just to get up about 5 steps. But I haven't tried to walk up stairs. If I do which is to go up to Eli's room he usually supports me most of the time."

"Ah so what do you think we will be doing in class today?"

"Probably starting another project."

"That might be true Clare because while you guys were out she did mention a project soon."

"Really and what kind of project?" "Sound tract of our life I think."

"I have all my songs done of course," said Eli.

It is true, he should have all of his music in his head already since that is what he is continuously around when he's home. Maybe all of his songs are by Dead Hand.

"Wow you have them already. We haven't even started the project. But do you guys want to work in a group of 3 together?" said Adam.

"Definitely. Who else are we going to work with?'

"Right. No one else really except for each other."

"Ha ha ha."

"Well it is true Eli. You haven't left Clare's side except for a class. You even show up early so that you can help her."

"Hey shut up. There is nothing wrong with helping my girlfriend who is in a wheel chair."

"Right. Lets just go and sit down. But where will Clare sit? The chairs are attached to the desks."

"Mrs. Dawes might have an empty table that I can sit at with you and Adam while we work on the project."

Eli wheels Clare into class and puts her by the only table. Clare would have had a seat yesterday but they missed class yesterday since they were late getting home the night before. So they went to school late.

"Eli thank you for being there with me this entire time."

"Your welcome Clare. I'll do anything to keep you happy."

"I know."

So Mrs. Dawes walked in the door. She started talking and noticed that Clare and Eli were actually in class this day.

"Welcome back you 2."

"Hello," said both Clare and Eli in unison.

The day went just like it had gone yesterday. And when the day was over Eli had Clare in Morty and they were driving back to his house just like almost every day.

"So what do you want to do when we get back to my house?" "I don't know."

"Well we don't have to worry about my parents because they are at some radio conference in a couple towns over."

"Finally."

"I know," Eli said like he was relieved.

Eli and Clare finally get to his house. Eli has to help Clare up the steps like usual. She is a little better on her feet but not by much. Eli and Clare sit on his couch and decide to watch some movie. It was some romantic but actiony in some parts. Clare sat on Eli's lap and her one hand was enter twinned with one of Eli's. She felt safe and Eli felt all bright and happy since Clare was with him.

"So what do you want to do since the movies over?"

"I don't know Clare. I really don't know."

"I'm happy Alli was home from school. Because without her. Things couldn't happen regularly in our lives."

"Yeah I'm happy that Alli was there Clare. She really saved our lives."

"Well I have to do something to repay you for trying to get me to safety."

"Well do you want to choose or can I?"

"I think you can choose this one."

So before anything Eli kept Clare in his lap and gave her a kiss. She was kissing him back. They sat there for about 10 minutes. They only took a breath every so often. Eli was happy. Clare was confused or just looked confused when they stopped kissing just like she did every time. Eli and Clare really loved each other. They didn't want to leave each other. Clare especially because she didn't want a repeat of what happened between her and KC. Clare wasn't going to tell Eli about KC for a while because she was afraid that he would over react like he did with almost everything else that happened to her.

"So now what are we going to do?" Eli wasn't sure what to say. But they did have a lot of home work so, "Maybe we can do our home work and get that over with."

"Good idea."

So Clare and Eli got started on there home work. They finished it in and hour tops. They didn't know what to do now.

Morty

Bianca and Owen were walking through the streets for no reason. They pass Eli's house without knowing it until they see Morty. So to get payback for Fitz being expelled they destroyed Morty. Not completely they just dinged him up and broke a few windows. Eli and Clare didn't know it happened until they decided to go out to the movies.

"What the hell happened to Morty?"

"I don't know. No one knows where you live right?"

"Only Adam but he wouldn't do this."

"Your right."

"There has to be someone who would do this to Morty. But who would it be? There is no one I can think of that would do this."

"Is there anyone that hates you for some reason?"

"I don't know. I don't talk to a lot of people."

"That is true. What about someone who wants revenge? That might shove us in a direction to who did it."

"What about Bianca and Owen? Maybe they want revenge for me having Fitz back in Juvy and being expelled."

"You have a point with that. We have to do something."

"You want to do something? I'm the one that usually wants to get revenge."

"Well yeah. I mean-yeah-uh."

"You actually want revenge."

"No its just you want revenge and I think that this time will be reasonable."

"You want revenge I know it and you just don't want to admit it."

"Just start wheeling me to where you want to go."

"Just saying you want revenge," whispered Eli under his breath.

So Eli and Clare did go to the movies. They waited till the next day to do something to Bianca and Owen because they didn't know where they lived or where they were.

Clare and Eli walked to school instead of his parents driving them because it was to awkward.

"So what are we going to do about Bianca and Owen."

"I don't know Clare. What do you think?"

"Well this time might be a good time for the principle."

"I thought the principle could do nothing what so ever to help."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm rubbing off on you."

"Shut up."

"Fine."

Eli new that he was rubbing off on Clare. She just didn't want to admit it to herself. It was good but Eli wanted Clare to stay happy and preppy. So he made sure she did. Hopefully her actions were the only thing changing. And they were. So during lunch Eli and Clare went to Simpson.

"Mr. Simpson, we have to talk," said Clare.

"What is it Clare?" "Um Owen and Bianca wanted revenge on me so they destroyed my car. Is there anything you can do?" said Eli.

"Well I can talk to them. I don't know if there is anything else I can do."

"Well talking to them might just work but what if it doesn't?"

"Then I'll have to try and do something else. Probably put them in some seminar to show them that wrecking someone's car is not a good idea when they get there friend in trouble."

"Hopefully that will work."

"Most likely it will."

So Clare and Eli didn't worry that much. Eli did worry because he wanted Clare to be happy and out of the wheel chair. But he knows that that won't happen for a while.

After school Clare went back to Eli's house. They did their homework and watched another movie. Clare sat on Eli's lap again. Eli felt BRIGHT and HAPPY. Even though he is dark and mysterious. They watched the movie completely through. In the end Clare had her thinking face on. Eli didn't know what was happening.

"Clare, are you okay?"

Clare was silent. Years ago Fitz was never like who he was now. He was a geek and was friends with Clare. Eli didn't know that. That was probably one reason why Fitz fell for Clare. She thought of the good times she had with him. But after a couple of years he changed and never talked to Clare. Their friendship was over. Now Clare was scared of him instead of friends.

"Clare, are you okay? Answer me."

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking of someone I used to be friends with years ago. But he's changed dramatically and we aren't friends anymore."

"Who were you friends with?" "He's someone you know and it'll shock you so don't scream."

"Okay just tell me."

"He used to be friendly and a geek like me. We used to be the greatest of friends. But now he has a crush on me and he won't give up on me."

"Clare just tell me."

"Fitz used to be friendly and kind years ago and we were best friends."

"What the-" Eli was now freaking out and Clare had to calm him down for a change.

"Eli calm down."

But Eli didn't. He just sat there hesitating and empty minded. But there were 2 things on his mind: Clare and FITZ. The friendly side of Fitz.

"Eli calm down!"

Obviously that wasn't working so she just gave Eli a big hug. She even gave him a kiss. It calmed him down but was still shocked about what he heard.

"Eli its alright."

"What do you mean? the guy who hates me used to be friends with you but now wants to kill you and he used to be nice. That is frickin' scary!"

"I know it is but calm down. He's no longer like that. And think you won't see him for a while. Just calm down."

So Eli tried to calm down. He did for a while but he was still shocked about it. Clare saw it in his eyes. And when something is wrong with him she can sense it. Just like Eli can sense when she is in danger. Clare wanted Eli to be happy so she started to kiss him. He kissed her back. They were very happy to be together. Eli knew that his parents could butt in but they couldn't since they were out at the radio conference. Clare just sat there on Eli's lap.

Clare and Eli did what they usually did after school. Like the movie and other things they decided to do.

King and Queen

The next morning was exciting because Degrassi was finally having there first real dance since Vegas night. The theme was Goth. Eli had his outfit ready of course because all he wears is black and grey and once in a while red.

"So do you want to go to the Goth Dance with me Edwards?" "I would love to Goldsworthy."

"Awesome."

Clare had nothing to wear yet because she never usually wears black. So she had to go shopping. So Eli took Clare to the Thrift and Vintage store which is were he goes and gets all of his clothes.

"So this is the best place to get clothes for the Goth Dance?"

"Of course it is. Where do you think I get my clothes?" "Well I know now."

So Clare and Eli went looking through the store. Eli was going to wear his black and white tie-died pants and one of his dead hand shirts with his army coat. Clare didn't know what she was going to wear. But then she saw a perfect shirt and a skirt and coat. So Clare bought them and that was what she was going to wear to the dance.

On the schools website they showed who were in the possibilities of getting picked for king and queen. Well the choices were:

-Holly J and Sav

-Reilly and Zane

-Adam and Fiona

There was one more couple. To Clare and Eli's surprise someone put there names in for king and queen. They thought maybe Adam or Alli put there names in. Well they didn't know so they had to call them and ask. Eli called Adam and Clare called Alli. Neither one of them put there names in. They didn't know who would do this. So they ignored it and did what they did after school.

It was the day of the dance. Everyone had to vote. No one could see each others votes. Eli and Clare didn't know who to vote for. They finally voted for Adam and Fiona. It was a Friday and it was 2 pm. Exactly 4 hours until the dance. Clare went to Alli's for a change and Eli had Adam over so they could talk.

Now it was 4 pm. Alli and Clare started to get ready. They had fun. They wore black eye liner and bright red lipstick. Alli and Clare looked nice. Alli was going by herself but would hang around Clare and Eli every once and a while. It's now 5 and Clare decided to stay at Alli's and talked to her. The 2 of them were going to meet Eli, Adam, and Fiona at the dance.

"So Alli what the boarding school like?" "Boring. We had uniforms that were really ugly. And it wasn't fun there."

"Well we finally got some of our clubs back after a couple of months."

"Well I guess it has been boring at school for a while."

"Yeah. It has. But with Eli there it was a good because he's there."

"Well it's 5:45 we should go."

"Yeah we can't keep Eli and Adam and Fiona waiting."

"Let's go Clare."

"How are we getting there."

"The school isn't far from here. It'll take us about 10 minuets on foot to get there."

"Cool. So lets go before were late."

So Clare and Alli started out the door. They showed up at the school at around 5:57. They saw Eli and Adam and Fiona but they didn't see them. So Alli and Clare walked and wheeled over. Eli was surprised on how good Clare looked. He didn't think she could pull it off but she did.

"Clare I didn't know you'd look so good."

"Shut up."

So they went into the dance. There was dancing and food nothing really else. So everyone sat at a table and were talking.

"So how do you guys feel?" said Fiona.

"I feel fine."

"So do I. So do you guys know who put our names in the box because Clare and I were really wondering."

"I didn't," said Adam, Fiona, and Alli.

Everyone did eventually eat. But they just sat at the table and talked. They didn't do anything really. Adam and Fiona went to dance. Eli, Clare, and Alli sat at the table and didn't move really. They did once in a while. But that was for food and drinks. Clare sat close to Eli so that they could be together. Adam found that gross just like he always has.

"There must have been someone who put our name in. But who?"

"Quiet everyone quiet. Now it's time you've been waiting for. It's time to crown the king and queen."

"Guys we should listen!" said Fi.

"So your king is wow shocking Eli Goldsworthy. And your queen is Clare Edwards."

"Wow you guys won. Go!" said Adam and Fi.

"Okay."

Clare and Eli were surprised. They went up to get there crowns and just sat there. They never would of thought that they would become king and queen of a dance.

"You okay Clare?" "I'm fine. Just a little happy."

"Why?"

"Because we won."

"Right."

Clare started to cry but stopped herself. Eli was just shocked and sat there saying and doing nothing. Well now they have an interesting story to tell there parents. Clare might just call her mom instead of going to her house. She was still mad at her for yelling at Eli.

It was after the dance now. Clare and Eli got to keep the crowns. They went back to Eli's house. It was now 11 pm. It was late. But tomorrow was Saturday and they could stay home and do nothing.

"So how cool is it that were king and queen?"

"Okay I mean who would vote for us except for Adam, Alli, Jenna, and Fiona. There really is no one we talk to."

"Well the prayer group might of voted for us since I am part of it. Maybe Morty even voted for us."

"That would be funny. But he can't since he is a car. And on top of that he is at the body shop getting repaired."

"Right that is true. What does it feel like not being able to drive since your car is at the shop?"

"Weird because I can't drive because my parents took the other car since they had to drive. But who really cares. I can deal without driving until Morty is out of the shop."

"Good for you. I do know how much you love to drive."

"Hahaha."

"It is true though. Admit it Eli."

"Fine I do miss driving."

"I new it."

So Clare and Eli went to bed. It was now 10 in the morning. Eli and Clare hadn't woke up yet. Until…

"Good morning Clare."

"Good morning Eli. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. How about we watch TV in our pajamas."

"Good idea."

Clare and Eli go down stairs. Clare is able to walk on her feet now. She is so happy. But she still has the wheel chair just in case she needs it. So they go down and start to watch almost every movie Eli owns. They wound up watching the movies for 10 hours straight. They had fun. They got to sit with each other and Eli got to sneak a kiss or 2 every now and then. But for dinner they went to the steak house.

"So what are you going to have."

"I don't know I was thinking of the burger I usually have."

"Is it good?"

"Definitely. It is. It's all I really get when I come here."

"Then that is what I'm getting."

"So what will you be ordering?" said Holly J.

"2 burgers please." said Eli.

"It'll be out in 15 minutes."

"Thanks. So Clare what do you want to talk about."

"I don't know. So when was Fitz being released again?"

"5 weeks but now 3 or 4 weeks," whispered Eli. Eli's thoughts turned to Fitz and he started to look scared again. Clare didn't notice at first but then she could sense it. So she went and sat next to Eli. They hugged till the food came. They still sat against each other when the food came but not as close so that they could eat.

"You were right. This burger is really good."

"I told you it was."

"I'm glad I got it."

"So what do you want to do when we get back to my house."

"I don't know. I heard that there is supposed to be some marathon of this show. I think its Wipeout."

"Sounds fun lets watch it."

So Clare and Eli finish there burgers and head back to his house and watch the Wipeout Marathon. They laughed a couple of times. They kissed once or twice. Then more laughing. And then more kissing.

It is now 11 pm and they were still watching the marathon. Clare wound up getting tired and then fell asleep on Eli's lap. He thought it was cute. Mainly because she looked cute when she was sound a sleep. And because she was on his lap. Eli loved everything about Clare. The way she loved him even though there were so many things wrong with him, her stories, her everything. She was the light of his life. She was the reason he was alive. He didn't want her to leave him. He loved her to much and she loved him, he knew that.

It is now 12 am and now Eli is sound asleep on the sofa and Clare is still on his lap. But now they are lying down instead of sitting up. They slept that way all night. Eli dreamt about Clare and Clare dreamt about him.

Now it's Sunday morning. The day Eli's parents are coming home from the conference. It's now 11:30. Clare and Eli are still sound asleep. But they wake up to the sound of the front door opening and closing since they are in the same room. But they don't wake up right away.

"I see you to are comfortable."

That's when Eli and Clare wake up. "Uh hi mom."

"I see Clare is still staying here."

"Yeah she's still mad at her mom."

"I see you guys had a good night last night."

"Ewe we were only watching the Wipeout marathon and we fell asleep."

"What ever you say."

"Uh god," whispered Eli.

So CeCe and Bullfrog left the room to go and unpack. That's when they notice the crowns on the table.

"What are the crowns for Eli?"

"Right I forgot to tell you. They had a dance and someone put our names in for king and queen and we won."

"That must have been exciting. What was the theme?"

"Goth it was pretty fun," said Clare.

"It must of. So who put your names in?"

"We really don't know at all. Were hoping to find out tomorrow."

"Okay. So what have you guys been doing lately."

"TV in our pajamas, dinner at the steak house, sending Morty to the body shop long story, the dance, shopping for the dance long story, and other things."

"What are the 2 long stories?"

"Morty is at the body shop because Bianca and Owen broke most of his windows and dented him… a lot. The other one were we had to go shopping is because Clare had nothing to wear so I took her to were I go for all of my clothes and she found stuff. She went to Alli's to get ready and she did look good."

"Shut up."

"It's true."

"Just shut up. Okay?"

Then Eli puts his arms around her waist and says, "What I can't talk about how hot you looked at the dance?"

"No not in front of your parents or mine."

CeCe and Bullfrog left the room and went to go unpack.

"They left so can I talk about it now?"

"Yes you can."

"You looked extremely HOTT!"

"Oh-uh-thanks?"

"What I didn't look hot?"

"Of course you did. You do on a daily basis."

Eli completely broke out in laughs when she said that.

So that's when Clare and Eli went and got dressed. He wore his usual black and Clare wore her usual yellow and green and blue and pink. Eli's outfit was a little mixed up. He actually wore a color. Purple! Clare loved that he was wearing color.

"I have an idea about what we can do."

"What are you thinking."

"What about calling Adam and Alli and Fiona and going to the dot for lunch."

"That is a good idea Eli."

"I know. I mean you do have to talk to Alli and catch up."

"True. But not the entire time."

So Eli called Adam and invited him and Fiona. Clare called Alli and invited her. They all met at the dot at around 12.

"Hey Alli."

"I see your walking again."

"Yeah I'm not so wobbly any more."

"So what do you want to talk about."

"I don't know."

"So what have you and Eli done since the dance. Anything interesting?"

"Ewe and all we did was go out to dinner last night and we watched almost every movie Eli owns and we watched the Wipeout marathon last night. I fell asleep in his lap and then he fell asleep. The worst thing was, is that his parents came home this morning and that is what woke us up. And we were on the sofa right in front of the door."

"Embarrassing."

"I know it was weirder for Eli since it was his parents."

"You seem so happy with him."

"I know it's completely different than my relationship with the cheater."

"True. I just can't believe KC would cheat on you with your best friend. What's wrong with that boy. Any guy would be lucky to have you as there own."

"Yeah. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay."

"Well I am very lucky to have Clare," said Eli.

"Shut up."

"Fine. But who's KC?"

"My ex boyfriend before you. He was the worst."

Eli had a bad feeling about the kid. He couldn't see why anyone would cheat on someone so pretty and smart like Clare. He wasn't so happy that someone did that to his Clare. His sweet, kind, smart, lovely Clare. A kid who he really hated besides Fitz was that kid from Clare's church group. He could sense that he liked her. But he could sense that the boy feared him.

"I can't believe someone would cheat on someone that is so cute, kind, smart, and as beautiful as you."

"Thank you and I can't believe my friend would do that to me. But the relationship wasn't so great. He didn't want to be around me and he didn't really like me."

"You know who really ticks me off."

"Fitz."

"Yes him but that kid from your prayer group."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

He did he just didn't want to admit why he hated the boy. The only reason was because he was trying to flirt with Clare. That really made him tick.

"Can you tell me why?"

"I don't know probably not."

"Is there a reason?" "Yes."

"And it is?"

"I don't know there just is."

Clare just left it alone and started to talk to Alli again. That's when Adam and Fi showed up.

"Hey what's up Eli."

"Nothing. Just listening to the two of them talk."

"Ah that must be boring."

"No not really."

"Really. What were they talking about?"

"Not much mainly just about KC," whispered Eli.

"Ah don't you just want to punch him. That must have really hurt Clare. Especially since he cheated on her with her best friend Jenna."

"Really I didn't know that. Kind of."

Clare didn't hear anything Eli and Adam were saying because they were to sucked in to talking to each other. And there voices canceled out Eli's and Adam's. Fi just sat there not saying anything until she cleared her throat. That's when Adam finally started to pay attention to her.

"Sorry what's up Fiona."

"Nothing much. I've just been shopping online lately. I still don't have all the furniture for my condo yet. I'm almost done."

"Cool. So I heard you had a pet pig at some point."

"Yeah not my greatest idea. Porcelina wasn't house broken apparently."

"Ah. That must have been gross to clean up."

"Yeah especially when you have to clean it off the bottom of one of your shoes."

"Yeah that is pretty disgusting."

Clare, Alli, and Fiona started to talk. Eli and Adam started to talk about random things they do at school.

Now it's 3 and it's time for Alli to leave to go get her stuff from her old school that she left there the other day and Adam and Fiona had to still do there homework. So Clare and Eli go back to his house. Just before they left Eli got some salad dressing on his shirt so when the two of them got back to his house and in his room he took his shirt off before he got his new shirt. Clare stares at Eli with a blank face.

"Like what you see?"

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhh."

"Yeah I've heard that before."

Clare keeps staring at Eli while he puts his new shirt on. Clare was sad now.

"Uh," said Clare under her breath. Eli heard her even when she didn't want him to.

"What was that uh for. Did you like me shirtless?"

"No," said Clare. But she was lying and he could sense it because she was a bad liar.

"You liar. Your lying, I know it."

"Fine okay. I was lying. Who cares?"

"I do. So maybe I should go shirtless again soon."

"Haha so what if I like seeing you shirtless."

"I don't mind. I'm used to it."

"Hmh." Now Clare is thinking and fantasizing about Eli being shirtless. She loves the thought.

"What's that face for?" That's when Clare snapped out of her daydreaming.

"Nothing."

"Like I said before. You're a horrible liar. You were daydreaming about me weren't you?"

"Fine I was."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Can you believe it that we finished your room in a total of 10 hours. It looks so clean."

"I know I couldn't of done it without your help."

"That's so cute Eli. And your welcome. I loved being able to help you. It's all I really do."

"True."

4 weeks later…

"Eli wake up. It's time to go to school."

"Okay. I'm up."

Eli and Clare get dressed. They head down stairs for breakfast. Then they hear a knock on the door. Eli goes to answer it since he was closer. He opens it up and says owe and backs up a couple of inches to a foot.

"Eli are you okay?" shouted Clare.

"Not really. He's here," says Eli like he's drunk with the face like a drunk.

"Who are you talking about?" said Clare really worried. So she walked over and screamed. CeCe ran over and screamed also. She new who it was right away.

"What are you doing here?" screamed Clare.

"Told you I'd be back."

"Eli are you okay?" said CeCe.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"No your not." said Clare.

"I'm fine."

Fitz grabbed Eli and threw him into the street. He started to punch him. He is now missing a tooth and he hurts.

"ELI!" right then and there Clare ran and jumped onto Fitz' back, " YOU CAN'T HURT HIM!"

"Clare what the hell are you doing?"

"Trying to help you."

"Get off before you get hurt."

"Fine," Clare jumped off of his back and was then punched in the face and landed on the ground out cold.

"CLARE!" shouted Eli, "Mom come get Clare into the house before she gets hurt!"

"Okay. Clare you okay?" Clare didn't answer so CeCe put Clare's arm around her neck and picked her arm around Clare's waist and supported her and walked her back to the house. Fitz put all of his attention back on Eli and before he knew it Eli punched him in the face and he fell to the ground. He quickly got back up and ran towards Eli. But Eli punched him in the face again but even harder. And then he punched him again and again and again. Fitz fell to the ground out cold. He didn't wake up for about 3 hours but he eventually did. He was to scared of Eli anymore so he ran back home.

"Clare wake up! Come on wake up!" shrieked CeCe as she tried to wake her up. She looked through the open door to see how Eli was doing and he just through his first punch at Fitz.

"CLARE WAKE UP!" Clare finally woke up but was a little wobbly.

"CeCe? Where's Eli?"

"Outside just stay where you are."

"IS HE OKAY?"

"Yes he's fine he's actually punching Fitz this time. Never mind Fitz is actually in the middle of the road out cold."

"Good."

"Clare are you okay baby?"

"Yeah I'm fine Eli. My face just hurts."

"Okay lets just get you some ice." so Eli ran to the freezer and got some ice in a bag and got a towel around it and ran back to Clare and put it on the spot where it was already turning black.

"Owe. That really hurts you know."

"I know he really hit you hard. The side of your face is already turning black."

"Really. God. Why do a lot of bad things happen to me?"

"I don't know. But Fitz will most likely be leaving us alone."

"Eli your mouth is bleeding."

"Right I forgot that my tooth is now missing and it won't grow back. YAY!"

Clare was really hurting now. She didn't know why. That's right the bruise. So Clare and Eli went upstairs to lay down and to relax after what happened. CeCe called Eli and Clare out sick because of what happened. They sat on his bed for about an hour before Eli noticed that he had blood on his shirt from when he lost his tooth. And his top AND bottom lip were split open. So in front of Clare he took his shirt off and kept it off for a while since he had no shirts left in his closet. Except for his school uniforms and he didn't want to wear them outside of school because he hates wearing them because he hates wearing color.

"Like what you see Edwards?"

"Yes you know that already."

Eli actually did have shirts that he could wear but he wanted to see Clare's reaction.

"I know you would. So what do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. How about we… go to the Dot. Like you said, Fitz is going to leave us alone."

"Yeah mainly because of me," laughed Eli.

"I love you Eli."

"I love you too with all my heart. To the point were certain things in the world are blind to me."

"Aw Eli that's so cute," before anything Clare didn't know what she was doing, she kissed Eli. Clare didn't know why she was doing it till now. She was doing it because Eli was her first real true love. She never did any of this stuff when she was with KC. When she did it she felt happy and safe. Eli was happy that he had someone in his life to kiss again. He felt lonely before Clare became part of his life. Clare was lonely after KC left her and before she found Eli. They sat there kissing for a couple of minutes before breaking their everlasting bond.

"So what was that for?"

"I don't know I was lost for a minute and it just happened. I love you to much to see you disappear from my life."

"Well you don't have to worry. I'm not going anywhere."

Clare and Eli started to kiss again they were really happy to be together. Clare started to think about Eli and everything about him. She could only think about the good things about him. She couldn't notice any of the bad things wrong with him. The only thing wrong with him that she knows about is his over protection to her. Eli was thinking about Clare. He was to in love with her to think about the past that was never tight with her. The only time he could think of was when she was rebellious. He hated her like that. She tried to hurt her parents but wound up burning him. He forgave her because she wasn't thinking straight at that point of her life. He knew that that part of her life was over for ever.

Clare and Eli finally broke apart after 10 or 20 minutes.

"What do you want to do? Since we are home for today."

"I don't know. I hear the Toronto Maple Leafs are playing today. I think around 3."

"Sure. I never knew you were so into sports. Your to rough and bad ass on the outside you would never think you could be so nice, sweet, kind, and romantic on the inside and that you were into sports."

"I know. Not many people know everything about me. Only Julia did. But-" Eli couldn't continue talking about Julia with Clare. It hurt him to much. Even just the thought of his deceased girlfriend brought tears to his eyes. He tried to keep them back. He couldn't. Clare hugged him and tried to calm him down. She was able to.

"Well not everyone needs to know everything about you."

"Yeah. Now I'm different then when I was with Julia. I don't know why but I'm completely different. I'm not who I was then. My personality is the same but I did a lot of things then with her. But I don't do it anymore. I used to get into a lot of trouble but not anymore because of you."

Clare and Eli started to kiss. They felt happy. Clare didn't know that Eli was almost completely different then when he was with… Julia… but he's with her now and he's different. She doesn't care about his past. The only thing she cares about is him. She cares about her sister but she hasn't been around lately.

After 20 minutes they broke apart and Clare flipped onto her other side and leaned against Eli. He kissed her head and smelt her hair. Then he put his head on top of hers. Eli had 3 or 4 TV's in his room so they hooked one up and they turned it up and are watching one of Eli's movies that they didn't get to watch the other day. They were happy because they were together and Eli knew he could keep Clare safe.

"So what do you want to do for lunch?"

"I don't know. What do you usually do?"

"I don't know. Usually eat a sandwich or two."

"Then lets go eat some. I'm starving."

So Clare and Eli go and make there lunches. They have ham and cheese and then they have chips with there lunch in Eli's room. They sit Indian style on his bed right next to each other. They watched the movie _'A Wrinkle in Time'_.

"So how is your tooth?"

"It still hurts but at least it's not bleeding anymore. But it still hurts a little."

"Will this kiss make it feel better?" So Clare kissed Eli and stayed that way for 5 minutes.

"It did. I love you."

"I love you too," said Clare. So Clare and Eli started to kiss again. Eli still had no shirt on. Clare was happy.

_HONK HONK!_

"What was that?"

"I don't know lets go check. Just stay behind me Clare."

"Okay."

Clare and Eli go downstairs and outside to see what was going on. Eli's happy because he can finally drive again.

"MORTY'S BACK!" screamed Clare.

"Crap he is. Yeah! I can drive again!" screamed Eli.

"I can see that you are very happy."

"Of course I am. I can drive. We don't have to walk to school anymore. I'm supper happy." Eli was so happy that he ran up to Clare and gave her a kiss. She felt like a drunk again but went back to normal after a couple of seconds.

"You look confused Clare."

"I always am when you kiss me out of no where."


	3. Chapter 3

_LISTEN FOR LOVE _

_Clare and Eli were so madly in love that they didn't know what they were doing at that moment. Clare kissed Eli and Eli kissed Clare. It was just a normal kiss. Then they went back up to his room to finish the movie they started. Then they lied up against each other during the movie. They kissed once again. Then they went back lying up against each other. They were on their left sides and Clare was in front of Eli and Eli's arm was around her waist._

"_I love you Clare. Nothing will ever change that."_

"_I love you too. And I care what happens to you. I don't want you to get hurt," people just said that Clare read the bible. But she read some of it. She actually just quoted a line from one of the stories from the bible._

"_Same here. It would give me no reason to live if you got hurt."_

"_Aw Eli that is so cute. It would of broken my heart if Fitz killed you. I don't know what I would of done if you were gone. Probably go live with my sister or stay with you in death."_

"_I couldn't see you do anything to your self it hurt's me just to hear you thinking about it. Why would you think about it?"_

_Eli and Clare loved each other so much that they can't bare to see or hear them in pain or thinking about it._

"_It was just a thought I wasn't thinking about actually doing it. It was just an idea if something happened to you."_

"_Well don't think about it anymore because there is no need for it."_

"_I know that now. I just couldn't live with out you," said Clare happily. Eli and Clare stared into each others eyes._

_Eli didn't know what he was doing when he said, "You have pretty eyes."_

"_You do too Eli. Your eyes are like emeralds. Really shinny and green."_

_Eli laughed into his hands, "Your eyes are like 2 ponds."_

_Clare giggled. They kissed again for 2 minutes. Then Clare remembered when she talked to Eli at the new steak house. "Did your parents seriously take you to a metallic concert when you were a baby?"_

"_Yeah. I started to cry and we were almost kicked out. But then guys around us started to imitate me so we were left alone. My parents must have been thinking really stupid things the moment they decided to take me."_

"_I know. What parents bring a baby to a rock concert?"_

"_I don't know. Apparently mine."_

_Clare was around CeCe and Bullfrog so much and she didn't know a lot about them. "So do your parents have hobbies?"_

"_You want to know about my parents?" "I mean yeah. I'm always around them and I don't know anything about them."_

"_Well my dad is a shock jock as you know. But he came from a wealthy family. My grandfather even lived here in town. He has a house on the top of this hill. He doesn't live there anymore. But he loved the house so much that he kept it. No one ever goes there anymore."_

"_Wow that's pretty cool. What about your mom?"_

"_She's really only helps my dad out with the radio station and she started making tissue paper flowers. They are pretty cool looking."_

"_Where did she get the idea to make them?" "She saw some lady wearing on and she thought it was the coolest thing. So she went and asked the lady how she did that and she showed my mom. She's made only 2 or 3 but she made this one for me to give to you," with the sound of that Clare started to blush she didn't know what to say. She finally said something when Eli gave Clare the flower. It was red and black for Eli._

"_It's so beautiful Eli."_

"_I knew you would like it."_

_Clare and Eli lived simple days after that. They went to school. Did homework and Clare still lived with Eli. But this time. She moved almost all of her clothes to his house. He didn't mind._

_Now Eli is in 12th__ grade and Clare is in 11__th__. They spent there summer hanging out with friends. Going to movies and out to lunch. The usual a couple do over the summer. Make out some more. But it's also the week Eli graduates. He's shaking and Clare are shaking. The reason is because Eli would be going to college a few towns over. So he'd probably not be living at home. He still wasn't sure. He's thinking about staying at home because the college was only 30 minutes away driving. He could deal with that. But he doesn't start school until the fall. Clare wasn't happy that he was already graduating because then she would have to live her days at school without him. Even Adam was graduating since he was in the same grade as Eli._

"_What's up sweetheart?"_

"_Nothing much. What about you Eli? Nervous about graduating?"_

"_Yes and Yes. But I can't believe you aren't graduating with me."_

"_Technically I could be since I did 12__th__ grade English with you. So I'm done with English. But what am I going to do without you during school?"_

"_I don't know. I get lunch break from school the same time you do. So maybe we can meet at the dot for lunch."_

"_Sounds like a plan."_

"_Hello gentile people," said Mrs. Dawes._

_That's when Eli and Clare turned around. Even though they have done English with Mrs. Dawes all year they were surprised that she is know the 12__th__ grade English teacher the same year they have to take it. _

_Clare and Eli finish English and head to there lockers for there lunches. They meet Adam at there usual spot at the church since the concrete benches were still in tact from there secret party. It was only Tuesday and Eli and Adam were graduating on Thursday._

"_So can you believe it. Were graduating dude!" said Adam._

"_Yeah it's amazing. But the only down part is not being able to see you." Eli then looks into Clare's eyes when he says 'you'. That made Clare blush._

"_That's cute."_

"_Hey shut up. It's now my problem I fell in love with a cute, kind, beautiful 11__th__ grader."_

"_Okay EWE." said Adam._

"_Shut up okay." Eli gave Adam an I-have-a-younger-girlfriend-I-can't-miss-her look._

"_I have the greatest idea. How about we through a graduation party here for all the seniors. And you can bring Clare even though she isn't one but still. She is still like one since she is in English with us which is for 12__th__ graders."_

"_Awesome idea," Clare blurted out._

_Eli and Adam laughed because when she meant awesome she said pawsome. Eli found it cute._

"_Don't laugh at me."_

_Eli and Adam controlled them selves to stop, "There see we stopped," said Adam._

"_Good."_

_Adam noticed that he had to go because he had to get some time in the computer lab to finish one of his projects he has to do for some class. Eli and Clare understood._

_Now it's Wednesday. Clare, Eli, and Adam were having there party tonight. When Clare got out of bio and walked to her locker she saw Eli standing there again._

"_Hello Goldsworthy."_

"_Hello Edwards. I have a question. Do you want to go out tonight after the party?"_

"_Won't it be late?" "Yeah but we can leave a little earlier. I already have everything planned out."_

"_Okay," Clare didn't have to worry about her parents since she was still living with Eli. She didn't want to talk to them for a long time. Or at least until she completely forgot about her mom yelling at him in the hospital. Clare, Eli and Adam went and got their party pad all ready for tonight. Except for the DJ table because Sav was bringing that later. So everyone went home and got ready. Clare took a shower and then got dressed in the nicest clothes she had in her bag._

"_Hey you might want an overnight bag."_

"_What for?" "Our date tonight."_

"_Why?"_

"_I'm not saying. And I'm not going to do anything to you don't worry."_

"_Okay I'll do that now," Clare was really starting to wonder what her and Eli were going to do tonight._

"_I should get one together also."_

_Clare and Eli got finished getting ready and they headed out for the party. Adam was already there. They were hoping that Adam's plan was going to work. They hopped that Fiona would show up and Adam wasn't going to get his heart broken._

"_Hey Hey Adam what's up?" said Eli._

"_Nothing much. Just waiting for Sav and Fiona."_

"_Oh here's Sav no."_

_Sav set up his booth and got all of his music ready. Then everyone showed up. But Fiona. Adam was getting really worried. Eli and Clare were to since they didn't want to see him go through this. Then they heard a voice. A sweet one._

"_Adam? Adam were are you?"_

_It was Fiona. Adam was super happy, "Fiona I'm over here."_

"_I'm coming." Fiona came over and hugged Adam. She was wearing one of her new dresses she got over the summer when she went home to New York for a week to see family._

"_You look really pretty."_

"_Aw thanks honey."_

"_EWE!" shouted Clare and Eli in unison to make Adam feel like when he says that kind of stuff to them._

"_Ha ha very funny. If you want to leave you can go."_

"_Okay," said Eli as he grabbed Clare's hand and ran to the hearse._

"_Hey shouldn't we help Adam with the party?"_

"_He'll be fine. He can have Sav and Fiona help. He said we could leave."_

"_Fine. So where are we going?"_

"_First to Morty. Then you have to close your eyes because it's a surprise."_

"_Okay." So Clare and Eli get into Morty and Clare closes her eyes just like she promised. She sat there for 5 minutes and then asked, "How much longer until we get there? I'm about to fall asleep here."_

"_Don't worry it'll only be another 2 minutes."_

"_Okay," so Clare just sat back thinking about Eli. She loved him. She wanted to be with him for as long as she can till death._

"_Were here. You can open your eyes now."_

_When Clare opened her eyes she felt warm inside because she opened her eyes to the sight of his. Without knowing what she was doing because she was lost in his eyes she kissed him._

"_Sorry," said Clare starting to blush._

"_It's okay. I'm used to it."_

"_Where are we?"_

"_I told you my grandfather had a house that he never stays at."_

"_Wow it's beautiful."_

"_I know. My grandfather spent $50 thousand on this house."_

"_And it came out looking like this."_

"_Well he built it in 1950 so it wasn't going to cost him much. But he updated it before he stopped coming because he knew that he would need the house eventually for something."_

"_Ah. So do you come here a lot?"_

"_No mainly just when I need to think. It's still fully furnished. He even had a pool installed for when his grand kids came. It was so fun here when I was little."_

"_Wow a pool. That's so awesome."_

"_Yeah the last time I was in it is when I brought Julia here and I pushed her into the pool."_

"_She must of loved that."_

"_Not really she started cursing at me. I didn't care because I jumped in right after her."_

"_You really loved Julia didn't you?"_

"_Yeah. But she was my past and you are my present and future."_

"_Aw Eli. So what do you have planned for our 'date' tonight?"_

"_Maybe go for a swim. And I'm not going to push you in don't worry."_

"_Good. But I don't have a bathing suit."_

"_That's okay. You can go in in anything you want to be wearing." And before you knew it Eli was in the pool with nothing on but his boxers._

"_Isn't it cold?"_

"_No it's heated. The heat is kept going to keep the water really worm."_

"_I see. Now don't look."_

"_Okay." Clare started to take all of her clothes of but her bra and underwear. Then she jumped in. Eli was scared when it happened because he was still turned backwards so when she jumped in he himself jumped._

"_Wow it is warm."_

"_What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?"_

"_No sorry."_

"_I don't care." Eli grabbed around Clare's waist and they just sat there. They moved around. They played marco polo. Eli had to find Clare with his eyes closed. He found her after 5 minutes. Then she had to be it. When she finally found Eli she jumped onto his back and kissed his cheek as he turned his head._

"_Found you."_

"_Yep you caught me. Lets go inside it's starting to get late." So Clare and Eli went into the house and got changed. Eli was done first so he went up and set the bed. When he heard Clare walk up the stairs he rushed to finish._

"_Hey. What's all this for?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Really. Then I guess there's nothing to do then."_

"_Ha ha." Eli had something for Clare but didn't know when to give it to her._

"_Seriously what is there to do around here."_

"_I'll be right back I have to go and get something."_

"_Don't take to long."_

"_I won't!" screamed Eli halfway down the stairs._

"_Wow this bed room is huge. I wonder why Eli's grandfather doesn't live here anymore," Clare said to herself._

"_I'm back."_

"_That didn't take long."_

"_I know. My thing was downstairs in my bag."_

"_So what is this mysterious thing?"_

"_Here." Eli handed Clare a little black bag. It was big enough to fit something in it. But it wasn't that big. Clare opened it up and gasped. She took the little doll out._

"_It looks just like you Eli."_

"_I know. That's why I got it."_

"_It's so cute."_

"_Did you notice anything else about the doll?"_

"_N-" Clare stopped in her tracts and saw the little ring on the dolls hand._

"_What's this for?"_

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you Clare. I want to be with you and no one else. You're the one I want to be with."_

"_Aw Eli. I want to be with you to." Then and there Eli picked Clare up and spun her around and gave her a kiss. Clare put the ring on. Eli was smiling an actual smile. Not his usual smirk._

"_So what do you wa-" Eli stopped. He heard Clare's phone ring._

"_I'll get it… It's my mom. What does she want?"_

"_Answer it. You haven't seen or talked to her in a really long time."_

"_Fine… Hello?"_

"_Clare. I hopped you would of picked up."_

"_What do you want?"_

"_For you to come home. It's been a little over a year since I've seen you."_

"_I'm fine were I am."_

"_You have to come home. Your dad and I are worried about you."_

"_I'm fine. I've been with Eli."_

"_Please just come home."_

"_I want to be with Eli."_

"_Then bring him over for dinner tomorrow."_

"_Fine. See you then."_

"_Bye Clare."_

"_What did she want?" asked Eli._

"_She wants me to come home. I don't want to leave you. She understands that. She invited you to dinner tomorrow."_

"_It's a good thing because you should see your parents. They miss you. They really do."_

"_But your coming with me."_

"_Fine. Just don't say anything bad about me like you did the last time."_

"_I won't. I learned my lesson by doing that."_

"_Good. So what do you want to do?"_

"_I don't know. Isn't there anything else you had planned for tonight?"_

"_Yeah I'll be right back I forgot what I had downstairs already be back in 10 seconds."_

"_Okay start now ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…tw-"_

"_I'm back."_

"_Wow just before I was about to say one. 9 seconds that has to be some sort of record." _

"_I know."_

"_So what did you get?"_

"_Twister. Sounds good?"_

"_Yeah I haven't played that game since I was 5. It was so fun when I played with Darcy."_

"_Then lets hop to it." Clare and Eli set the game up and Eli was the spinner while he played with Clare. "Right foot blue…right hand yellow… left foot green…right hand red…" that's when Eli was under Clare on the floor laughing. Since he lost balance and fell and he made her fall. Eli and Clare played a couple of rounds and then went to bed. Clare and Eli slept next to each other and just fell asleep looking into each others eyes. Clare fell asleep first. She tossed and turned but finally stopped. Her back faced Eli and he moved closer to her putting his arm around his fiancés waist and fell asleep minutes later._

_Next Morning- even though Eli fell asleep late he was still the first to wake up. Clare still laid asleep. He got up and went down to make breakfast. He made Clare's favorite, blueberry pancakes. When he finally stuck them on the skillet and they started to turn a golden brown on the bottom Clare woke up to the smell of pancakes. She walked down and saw Eli cooking. She didn't know he was the cooking type._

"_Good morning Edwards."_

_Clare wondered how he knew she was there when he didn't even see her. "How did you know I was here?"_

"_I don't know. I have good hearing I guess. I heard your footsteps."_

"_Ah so what are you making?"_

"_Your favorite. Blueberry pancakes."_

"_They smell so good."_

"_Well you woke up just in time. They just finished. Warm right off of the skillet."_

"_Yum. Don't forget we have that dinner with my parents tonight."_

"_Right. Let's hope they don't start arguing."_

"_Yeah that would really stink if they started to yell at each other. They haven't been in a room together in a really long time." Since the pancakes were finished Eli put them on two separate plates. While Clare and Eli ate they talked._

"_So when do we have to be to school by?" asked Eli._

"_Eight. Don't forget we have the dinner with my parents tonight."_

"_Yay. That should be fun."_

"_I know. Do you think we should tell them the news?"_

"_Yeah. They will notice the ring Clare."_

"_True. Lets just hope that my dad doesn't kill you."_

_Clare and Eli finished breakfast and got ready. They left the house just in time to get to school. Eli's parents were at the school five minutes after Eli and Clare showed up. The graduation didn't start until 8:30._

"_What are you guys doing here so early?" asked Eli._

"_We wanted to get good seats," said CeCe._

"_Ah," said Eli a little embarrassed._

"_Where were you guys last night?"_

"_At a party. We helped Adam start a party."_

_Now it's the graduation. Eli was one of the first twenty to go up since his last name started with 'G'. Eli was happy that he was able to get it done and over with. He was so nervous that his hands started to shake just like when he finally got the guts to tell Clare that he was a hoarder._

_Now it's and hour later and the graduation was finally over. Clare was at the graduation so that Eli was a little less nervous._

"_So how does it feel to be a graduate?"_

"_It's okay. Very nerve racking."_

"_The nerve racking thing you have to go through is dinner with my parents again."_

"_Yeah I hope they don't kill me."_

"_That wouldn't be good. If they did then I would have no need for a ring. I would keep it so that I still had the memory of you though." _

"_That's so sweet Clare." Eli and Clare went through there regular schedule after the graduation. After school Eli and Clare went back to his house to relax and get ready for dinner._

"_What time do we have to be there Clare?"_

"_By 6:30. So we have an hour till we have to be there. So we should start to get ready."_

"_True lets start." So Clare got into the shower first while Eli picked his clothes. When she was finished she wrapped herself in a towel and Eli went and got into the shower. When he was done he came out in a towel wrapped around his waist and noticed that Clare went downstairs. So he got ready. When he went down Clare was talking to CeCe._

"_Hello Edwards."_

"_Hello Goldsworthy."_

"_Ready to go?" asked Eli._

"_Yeah lets go so that we can leave quicker."_

"_True. What do you think they'll say about the ring?" asked Eli._

"_I don't know. I hope my dad won't try to kill you."_

"_That would be horrible."_

"_You think?" said Clare very sarcastically._

"_Yeah. What would you do if your dad actually tried to kill me?"_

"_Probably yell at him. If he hurt you I would probably run away. I don't know really." When Clare said that they pulled up into the front of her house._

"_We're here. Clare you okay?" Clare was frozen. Staring straight ahead. She turned her head and looked at Eli._

"_Yeah. Lets go." Clare and Eli walk up to the door and ring the bell. Her mother answers the door and tells them to come in._

"_So what have you been up to Clare?" asked her mom._

"_Same old Same old. Nothing new really."_

"_I see. So what grade are you in Eli?"_

"_I actually graduated today."_

"_Ah. So the two of you are going to be dating while you are at college?"_

"_Yeah. My college is only 30 minutes away from my house so I'll be living at home and spending my lunch time with Clare at the dot since my lunch time starts a couple of minutes before Clare's starts so I'll have enough time to get there."_

"_Ah." So instead of just sitting there all weird and silent everyone started to eat. Mrs. Edwards made spaghetti and meatballs. Clare loved it and Eli thought it was okay. Okay he thought it was really good. He wasn't happy with the way her parents were treating her._

"_So. Are you sure Eli is worth everything Clare?"_

"_MOM OF COURSE HE IS! HE IS THE ONLY THING THAT MAKES ME HAPPY AND HE IS ALL I NEED!"_

"_Clare calm down. I just don't want you to make the wrong decision like I did."_

"_Well I'm not. I love Eli and he loves me! Why can't you just understand that. Come on Eli were leaving."_

"_O-kay?" So Clare and Eli left. Her parents felt really bad about what they did. Eli made a decision one night to buy his own apartment. Clare would live with him since she had no one else to live with. Except for CeCe and Bullfrog but that would be super weird._

"_So Clare. I was thinking about getting my own apartment instead of us staying with my parents because after a while and since we got older it's very embarrassing."_

"_True. So when are you going to go looking and where?"_

"_Some where around here so that you can still go to Degrassi and hopefully soon."_

"_Good idea. I can't wait to get away from living with your parents for a while."_

"_I know they do get annoying after a while. I just wish they would lay low with all of the embarrassment."_

"_Yeah it does get annoying after a while. So I'm moving in with you huh?"_

"_If you want. Or you can stay with yours or my parents?"_

"_Good point. So when do you want to go looking?"_

"_Hopefully soon. How about Saturday?"_

"_That'll work for me. I have nothing to do anyway."_

_The Movies_

"_Awesome. I'll need help picking it out since you will be staying with me." Eli and Clare starred into each others eyes and there faces went blank and they weren't talking. Their faces inched towards each other and their lips locked together. They kissed for 3 minutes and then broke apart. Then they drove back to Eli's house to watch a scary movie._

"_Hey were back at my house. So what movie do you want to watch? No chick flicks."_

"_What movies do you have?"_

"_The Grudge, Kill Bill, and Halloween." Eli whispered the last movie because it really freaks HIM out. He has it because it's his dad's movie._

"_What's wrong? You kind of hesitated when you said the last one." When she said that they showed up in front of his house._

"_I don't know. It really freaks me out. I don't know why."_

'_Is he serious? He is scared of a movie? Wow. At least I know what movie to never watch with him.' "You're scared of a movie? That's okay. I don't have a liking towards that movie either."_

"_Good. I never want to watch that movie ever again ever since what happened the last time I saw it."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Lets just say, never sneak up behind me with a knife in your hand."_

"_What happened and who?"_

"_I was watching it with my dad, my 2 cousins Mike and Stephen, and my uncle. Damn I hate my uncle. He dressed up as Mike Meyers with the mask and everything and had a FAKE knife in his hand and he snuck up behind me while we were watching the movie and tapped my shoulder and I turned around and jumped up into the air about 10 feet."_

"_How old were you? And god I can see why you are so freaked out by it."_

"_When I was 15. Just don't talk about it okay. Please."_

"_I won't. Lets get inside it's getting really dark and it is 8."_

"_Yeah lets go. So what movie?" "I was thinking of The Grudge. It's sounds okay."_

"_Okay. We can watch it in my room. Aren't you happy that we don't have school anymore. It's summer. For you. I don't go to school except for college._

"_I know it's so awesome. We finally get to sleep late." Clare and Eli go inside and run upstairs to watch the movie the second they walk in the house._

"_Alright, the movie is in and now it's starting. So shush. And if you get scared Clare, I'm there for you don't worry."_

"_Good because I've never seen this movie. I hope it isn't to scary."_

"_Believe me. You will be scared out of your mind."_

"_Yay. Let's just watch the movie so that we can get it over with as soon as possible."_

"_Okay it's on." It was only 5 minutes in when Clare started to get scared and jumped into Eli's arms. "It's okay Blue Eyes I got you." Clare sat in Eli's arms the entire time just incase she got scared she was already there. She got scared a lot. Eli felt it because she would shiver and jump a little._

"_Yay it's over can we turn it off now?"_

"_Oh come on don't you want to watch another?" "Fine do you have one that isn't that scary?" "Yeah Kill Bill. It's not at all scary. Just a lot of blood and cut off limbs."_

"_Good that one sounds a lot better than The Grudge." So Eli popped the movie in and it started. Clare sat in Eli's arms because she liked it. Eli loved having her in his arms because he knows she's safe. Clare sat in his arms and didn't move. She wasn't scared… AT ALL._

_The movie was finished and Clare said, "That was a good movie. You were right it wasn't as scary as the first one."_

"_Good. Well it's late. We should go to bed. You looked really tired."_

"_Yeah your right I am sort of tired." So Clare and Eli got ready for bed._

"_Good night my Eli."_

"_Good night Blue Eyes." Eli and Clare sat there in bed. Clare had her head on Eli's chest. Eli went to see if Clare was awake, but she was sound asleep. Eli wouldn't dare wake her up. She was to cute asleep._

_Next Morning…_

"_Good morning Eli."_

_Eli was still asleep. That is till he heard her voice. "Good morning my blue eyes."_

"_Last nights movies were really good. I had fun."_

"_I knew you would. What time is it?"_

"_10. I love being able to sleep late. Don't you Eli?"_

"_Of course I do. And I love you." Clare and Eli sat there and kissed for a while until his mom stepped into the door way._

"_So what do you guys want for breakfast?" said CeCe. Clare and Eli pulled apart and Clare AND Eli started to blush. It's happened but not while they were still in bed._

"_Pancakes?" said Clare a little embarrassed._

"_Okay they will be done in a couple of minutes." At that moment CeCe left and Clare looked at Eli._

"_Are you actually blushing?"_

"_Are you actually blushing?"_

"_Yes. You know that. And I know that YOU are blushing to. I can't believe I got you to blush."_

"_Just shut up Clare!" shrieked Eli in a very embarrassed way._

"_Okay. Since tomorrow is Saturday are you sure you want to look tomorrow?"_

"_Yeah of course I am. I just want to make sure you are there."_

"_Okay." Clare and Eli kissed. Then Eli got into pajama pants and a t-shirt. Clare put on a pair of Eli's pajama pants because the only pajama pants she had were really really short shorts. Then Clare and Eli went down stairs to have breakfast._

"_Good morning you 2. Nice to see you guys are finally up."_

"_It's summer time. We don't have to worry about getting up early for school," said Eli._

"_Okay, breakfast is ready. Here you go Eli and here you go Clare."_

"_Thanks mom they look really good."_

"_Thank you honey."_

"_Thanks Mrs. Goldsworthy."_

"_Your welcome dear."_

"_So do you want to eat in my room?" asked Eli._

_`+ "Sure. Lets go." So Clare and Eli go upstairs. They give each other a kiss on the way up. They loved each other a lot. Even though they were engaged. They were going to wait for Clare to finish her second year of college. Mainly because it would be weird if she got married at the age of 17._

"_My moms pancakes are so fluffy and awesome just like you."_

"_Aw Eli. Thank you. I love you." Clare stared into Eli's green orbs and Eli stared into Clare's blue orbs. Both of them got lost in each others eyes. They didn't know what happened until their lips locked together and never wanted to let go. They finally pulled apart a couple of minutes later._

"_I love you so much Eli."_

"_I love you too Clare. Hey I was thinking. You know that house I took you to?"_

"_Yeah. Why?"_

"_I was thinking since our family owns it I was thinking of renting it instead of an apartment since you loved it there when I took you."_

"_Really. That's so nice of you Eli. And I technically already went with you since you took me. So I don't have to go anywhere."_

"_You still must be tired. Since you don't want to go anywhere."_

"_No its just I didn't want to leave the house today. I don't know why."_

"_Well I'll be right back I have to ask my mom something."_

"_Don't take to long please."_

"_I won't."_

_So Eli goes and asks his mom and goes to tell Clare the answer._

"_Wow that was quicker than I thought."_

"_Yeah well she had an answer right away."_

"_What did she say?"_

"_My mom said that we can move in as long as we keep up on our rent."_

"_Sure. Of course we will. So when do we move in?"_

_Eli had to think for a minute. He knew the answer he just had to remember. He got it._

"_My mom said we can move in when ever we want. And it's a good thing it's already filled with furniture. I mean it would take us forever to fill the house with all the things we would need."_

"_Yeah. So when do you want to move? I don't care when."_

"_I was thinking in a couple of days since it's summer time. So we'll have enough time to get settled in before school."_

"_I would love that. So maybe we can start packing. We can leave your bed since there is already one there. But you should pack up all the things that you want to bring. Just leave out your clothes so you can get dressed."_

"_True. Is all your stuff still packed. Or at least most of it."_

"_Some of it. But I don't have a lot to pack."_

"_Well good. We should start now. Can you help me? Because I have A LOT to pack. And I mean a lot."_

"_Sure. I don't mind. That's what fiancés do for each other."_

"_Yeah. So what do you think we should start with. The posters or other random things."_

"_Lets attack your walls first and get them over with."_

"_True." So Clare and Eli start with all of the posters, pictures, and other nonsense things on his walls. It takes them 30 minutes just to get 2 out of 4 walls done. They left the flag on his window alone since Eli doesn't like the light in his room. So they went and did the other 2 walls and got them done. Clare and Eli finally got all four of his walls done in an hour. He had 3 medium sized boxes filled with his things from his walls. _

"_So do you want to take care of all of your stuff and get that done?" asked Eli._

"_Yeah." It takes Clare and Eli about 20 minutes to get Clare's stuff together._

"_That didn't take to long."_

"_I told you I didn't have a lot of stuff. My bed was really the only big thing I had in my room."_

"_Ah. So how are we going to fit all of this stuff in the back of Morty?"_

"_Well we should take all of the stuff we have done now over to the house and do multiple trips. With what you and I have in one big bundle should only take about 3 or 4 trips."_

"_Good idea. It's a good thing I own a big car."_

"_Yeah apparently owning a hearse does come to great uses."_

"_Yeah. I just hope Morty can take all the weight. He probably can. I mean he had to carry a body in a big heavy wood box in the back of him for a really long time. He should be able to take the weight."_

"_Yeah. So lets get dressed and take these boxes over to the house." With that Clare got into the shower first. Then Eli got in while Clare got dressed. When he came back into his room Clare was still there. So he got his clothes and got dressed in the bathroom. When he came out he was surprised to see Clare run at him and hug him. For no apparent reason._

"_Wow what was that for?"_

"_I don't know. I think it was because we are moving to our new house and because I have you and I know you won't leave me."_

"_Your right with that. I love you so much."_

"_I love you too. Okay so lets load Morty up and go."_

"_Okay lets go." So Clare and Eli load up Morty and head to the house to drop everything off. They get there. They sit for a while and talked and kissed._

"_So I can't believe we will be living here. It's like a castle here. How much is the rent?"_

"_I believe $200. But that won't be so bad to make a month. I'll get a job at the thrift store and they pay $100 a WEEK. So we'll have more than enough."_

"_True. So should we go back and start on some other stuff to pack?"_

"_Yeah lets go baby." So they go back to the house and start packing some of Eli's clothes. Then some of his beading and other things. Then they drive it all over. _

"_So it's only 3 and we only have our clothes really. Do you want to move them today also?"_

"_Sure why not? It's a good idea. Cause then we don't have to worry about doing it another day. Especially since we are going to be tired when we finish."_

"_Awesome. Lets head back to my house. But I want to show you one thing. Close your eyes. We are going to head upstairs so I'll tell you when there is a step."_

"_Okay don't try anything or I'll hurt you."_

"_I promise I won't." So Eli leads Clare upstairs and she trips but Eli catches her before she falls._

"_Ah!"_

"_Don't worry I got you."_

"_Good. I love you."_

"_I love you too Blue Eyes. We're almost there so shut up and walk."_

"_Fine pushy I'm walking." So it takes Clare and Eli take another 3 minutes to get up to where Eli was taking Clare._

"_Hey you can open your eyes we're here."_

"_Good I don't know how much more longer I would let you push me in a direction while I had my ey- wow, Eli it's huge!"_

"_I know. It's big enough for you to take one half and I can take another half. Plus there is enough room for all of your shoes."_

"_Hey I don't have that many shoes. If you want a lot of shoes look in Alli's closet. That's all she really has in there. She has I think about 150 pairs of shoes."_

"_Wow that is a lot. But I've seen how many shoes you have. You have quite a bit."_

"_Yeah. But at least I'm not the one with 20 pairs of skinny jeans."_

"_Hey there is nothing wrong with skinny jeans okay."_

"_Sure what ever you say dear." Clare and Eli look into each others eyes and get lost. The expressions fell from their faces and they stopped talking. They inched towards each other and their lips lacked together and never pulled apart until they had to go back to his house to pack his clothes._

"_Lets go."_

"_Yeah. Hopefully we can get everything done and over here tonight Eli."_

"_Yeah that would be very cool."_

"_Yeah and maybe if we get back here around 6 or 7 we can start to put the house together the way we want it to look. And put all of our clothes away also."_

"_Good idea. Lets go." So Clare and Eli head out the door to Morty to go back to his house and finish packing. When they get there they had a surprise for them. Adam was over._

"_Hey what's up dude."_

"_Nothing much. I heard you guys were moving."_

"_Yeah just me and Clare. My grandfather owns this house that we now own and no one uses it so my mom is letting us stay there. You should come over some time. The house has a pool."_

"_Sure. I don't normally go swimming but since it is a private pool why not."_

"_Awesome. Do you want me to pick you up or should I give you the address?"_

"_Can you guys give me a ride because I am not good trying to find places I've never been to."_

"_Sure. No problem. Can you stay and help us pack?"_

"_Yeah sure. I have nothing to do when I get home."_

"_Awesome. Lets head up to my room and pack all of our clothes. That is the only thing we have left to pack. Dude you can come with us to put everything away since we are going to need a little help."_

"_Sure. It'll be fun."_

"_Yeah and you can see the house Eli and I are going to be living in."_

"_Cool lets pack." So Clare, Eli, and Adam go upstairs to pack. When it comes to Clare's undergarments she packed them. And when it came to Eli's, he did that on his own also. They finish packing after an hour and a half._

"_So were done packing all of yours and Eli's clothes so lets put everything into Morty and go up to the house so we can crack at putting everything away."_

"_Yeah lets go. I'm sure Eli can't wait to put his posters somewhere."_

"_Oh just shut up. I don't know where I'm putting them. Lets just take care of everything else."_

"_Okay. I'm just glad I have you." Clare pecked Eli's lips since Adam was there. They all grabbed a box and started towards Morty. They went up and down the stairs until all the boxes were down. Then they had to lead everything into Morty. Before you knew it they were on there way to the house._

"_Hey were here," said Eli._

"_Wow. Where is the house anyway?" asked Adam._

"_Up on the top of the hill. But we are here."_

"_Good… Wow the house is really huge."_

"_I know my grandfather owns a lot of land. I think about 4 acres. It's mainly forest all around us. But there is a big backyard and a pool. So if we still live here this place would be big enough and great for little Goldsworthy's."_

"_Yeah… But before any of that ever happens we have to move all of the stuff into the house. So lets get that done."_

"_Yeah lets go before the 2 of you go all lovey dovey and start to make out."_

"_Shut up. Lets just get this over with or I'll hurt you okay Adam?"_

"_Okay Clare." So Clare goes and opens the front door while Eli opens the back and grabs a box. Adam walks over and grabs a box and so does Clare. And then right after they headed into the house and walked all of the stuff upstairs and into the bedroom._

"_Wow this is one big and awesome house."_

"_I know. I was surprised when I first walked in when Eli brought me. There is a couple of guest rooms if you ever want to stay over. So you are welcome when ever you want to come over."_

"_Awesome… Your room is so, BIG."_

"_I know. You should see the closet." said Clare._

"_Fine take me to the closet… HOLY CRAP IT'S HUGE! It's definitely big enough for all of your skinny jeans Eli."_

"_Oh would ya just shut up. I already heard that from Clare."_

"_It's true he did. I mean that is all he wears as pants."_

"_True…"_

"_What? There too comfortable."_

"_Nothing. It's just that you are a guy Eli," said Adam._

"_And?"_

"_I think Adam is trying to say that guys aren't usually the one who wears skinny jeans."_

"_Well this guy does. So live with it," said Eli sarcastically._

"_Okay. I just love you in skinny jeans. I just think you look so cute in them."_

"_Ewe."_

"_You know it's true!" shrieked Clare._

"_I don't think that way towards other guys."_

"_Right."_

"_So lets unpack all of our clothes and put them in the closet and drawers. You think you can handle that boys?"_

"_Yeah. But I'm not touching his stinky underwear."_

"_Hey be nice you 2."_

"_Well I'm not."_

"_Adam you don't have to worry me and Clare will take care of our personals so that you don't get grossed out. And for that you don't have to touch them."_

"_Good." So Clare Eli and Adam got to work putting all of there clothes away. They knew what boxes were Clare's and Eli's personals because Clare had 2 boxes labeled personals and Eli only had 1 labeled with 'boxers'. So they started with them first and got them done. They also had to chunk the closet into 2 for that Clare had half and Eli had half. The closet already had hangers so Adam Clare and Eli started to put the shirts on hangers first and put them in so that all of Clare's shirts were in one spot and all of Eli's shirts and jackets in one spot on his side of the closet. Than they did pants. Then shoes. And then saved for last, all of the other things that have to go into the closet but aren't clothes like belts, purses, and other things._

"_So all of our clothes are done. What do you guys want to do next?" asked Eli._

"_What about we watch TV and have lunch? I'm starving. I haven't eaten since 7 this morning and it's only 7:30. I have a right to be very hungry," said Adam._

"_Yeah I am too. What do you guys want?" asked Eli._

"_I don't know. Maybe we can go to Little Ms. Steaks."_

"_I love their burgers."_

"_We know that Eli." said both Clare and Adam at the same time._

"_What it is true. I also got Clare to try one and she really likes them too."_

"_Yeah so I was hoping to have one again soon."_

"_Awesome lets go." said Adam. So they all left in Morty to go to dinner. They were all really hungry. Like out of there mind hungry. They left to go to the steak house. They got there a couple of minutes. When they got there they were seated right away. They ordered there 3 burgers. Then the food came and they all ate. When they were finished they headed back to Eli and Clare's house._

"_So what movies do you guys want to watch. No chick flicks Clare. The reason is because I know how you want us alive."_

"_Ha ha very funny. I was thinking of Kill Bill again."_

"_Awesome. I love that movie so much," said Eli._

"_What's Kill Bill?"_

"_WHAT YOU'VE NEVER HEARD OF KILL BILL?" screamed Clare and Eli._

"_No. I've never heard of it. So I'm guessing you guys are going to make me watch it aren't you?"_

"_Yeah we are. You have to see it before you die." said Eli._

"_Fine. Lets watch." So the 3 of them watched Kill Bill and Adam liked it. Clare sat in Eli's lap. Eli loved it. He also loved that him and Clare now living together in a house by themselves. Now they know that they can kiss each other without having the thought of his parents butting in._

_Now the movie is over. "So now that the movie is over what do you guys want to do?" asked Eli._

"_I don't know. How about we put the rest of the house together? All we have to do is put some things away. Like you movies, posters, and other random things."_

"_Yeah lets do that. It wont take long._

_1 hour later…_

"_Wow that took longer than I thought it would of." said Eli._

"_I know. Who would of know it would of taken that long?" asked Adam._

"_What are we to do?" asked Eli._

"_How about spin the bottle?" asked Clare._

"_Yeah great idea. I think I have an empty water bottle in the kitchen one sec." said Eli._

"_Here we are. One bottle for spin the bottle."_

"_Great. Who wants to spin first?" asked Adam._

"_I will." said Clare. So Clare span the bottle and it landed on Eli. "Truth or Dare Eli?"_

"_Truth."_

"_Is it true that your uncle once dressed as Michael Meyers with a fake knife and scared you at the age of 15 and that is the reason you don't watch the movie?"_

"_Yes and oh my god why would you say that in front of Adam?"_

"_You got scared by your uncle at the age of 15 with a fake knife in his hand? I never knew you could get scared. How did it happen?" asked Adam._

"_Yes I did. Everyone can get scared you dumb ass. And my dad, my 2 cousins Mike and Stephen, and my uncle. Well my uncle goes to get something and comes out dressed as Michael Meyers with the mask and the fake knife also. So he walks up behind me while we were watching the movie and he tapped my shoulder and I turned around and jumped into the air about 10 feet screaming. When everyone saw that happen they all burst into tears laughing."_

_Adam is laughing but not to hard. He was just laughing a lot. "Oh my god that is so funny."_

"_No it's not Adam. Now would you just shut up and let Eli take his turn?"_

"_Fine." So Eli span the bottle and it landed on Adam._

"_So Truth or Dare laughy boy?"_

"_I have to say dare."_

"_I dare you to lick the floor."_

"_Ewe no way."_

"_Dude I dared you to do it. So do it like you have to." So with that Adam licked the floor and then ran to the kitchen to clean out his mouth with some water. Then he came back. He span the bottle and it landed on Clare._

"_Truth or Dare auburn hair?"_

"_I choose dare."_

"_I dare you to kiss Eli in front of me."_

"_Okay. I can do that." So Clare and Eli stare at each other for a second and get lost in each others eyes and than they inch towards each other and they start to kiss. They sat there kissing for a couple of minutes and never let go. "Okay you can stop now. I get the point."_

"_Okay," said Clare sadly. _

"_Now spin the bottle Clare." said Adam._

"_Okay okay I am." Clare span the bottle and it landed on Eli once again. They finished the night playing spin the bottle. _

_Fitz_

_Fitz has been out of juvy for a while. When he got out he went looking for Clare and Eli and found them and left them scared of Eli. He's left them alone. Because he left them alone he never went to juvy. He wanted revenge. But he didn't know how. He kept thinking until it came to the day Eli graduated. That day and the day after he left him alone. But the next day he planned to go to his house and find him. So it was the next day and he went to Eli's house hoping to find him._

_NOCK! NOCK! _CeCe goes and answers the door. She notices who it is and screams.

"Is Eli here?" asked Fitz.

"No he isn't. Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to him. Do you know where I can find him?"

"No sorry. I don't know where he is." CeCe had to lie to keep Eli and Clare safe. If she told Fitz where the 2 of them where she knew it would end possibly in death.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is because I really wanted to talk to him?"

"I swear I don't know where he is." Fitz got mad because he wasn't there. He really wanted to give Eli what he deserved. So he knew he would piss Eli off so he hit CeCe across the face. She landed on the sofa and a bruise started to form right away. She started to cry.

"The next time you see your son tell him I was here." Fitz left. When CeCe knew he wouldn't come back she called Eli.

Eli

It was 11 o'clock in the morning when I got a call from my mom. I was still asleep. My phone woke me up. It was in the kitchen. Adam was in the one guest room and Clare was in bed with me. She didn't wake up from the noise but I did. I ran and picked up the phone. It was my mom. Why was she calling?

"Hello?"

"Hi Eli."

"Hi mom why are you calling?"

"What ever you do, do not let Clare out of your sight. Don't leave the house."

"Why mom? Your scaring me."

"That kid showed up to the house looking for you."

"What did he say?"

"He said that the next time you came over I was to tell you that he was here."

"Did he do anything?"

"He… hit me across the face."

"WHAT? ARE YOU OKAY!"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just take care of Clare and don't let anyone leave the house that is over. Especially Clare."

"Okay. I'll make sure that we won't leave. I hope Adam doesn't have plans."

"All right. I have to go. By Eli."

"Bye mom." Eli started to cry a little but was able to hold it back.

Clare

When I heard Eli scream I immediately woke up. I didn't know what happened so I walked to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway until he was done talking.

"Bye mom." said Eli.

"Eli what's wrong."

Eli jumped a little since he didn't know Clare was there. "Nothing." Clare walked over to Eli and put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

"Seriously tell me what's wrong."

"HE showed up to my parents house looking for me."

"Fitz. What happened?"

"Well he went looking for me and my mom said that he hit her across the face." Eli started to cry again.

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's okay. Just promise me that you will stay with me all day. We can't leave the house for a while. Okay?"

"Yeah. We should wake Adam u-" Eli didn't know what he was doing but he kissed Clare. It was unexpected but she didn't care. She kissed him back. He wasn't okay and she could sense that. When she looked into his eyes she could sense that something was wrong at first. But when they started to talk he looked away. And then a minute or 2 later he kissed her. She was kissing him back. She knew that if she just went along with it she would keep him happy. They sat there kissing for a couple of minutes.

Adam

When I heard Eli scream I left it alone and tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. So I sat there for a couple of minutes in bed hoping to fall asleep. When I finally gave up I got out and went to the kitchen. I saw Clare and Eli kissing in the middle of the kitchen so I break it up.

"Ahem. I see you 2 are wide awake and ready for the day. I was thinking of going to the dot for lunch."

"How about we stay in the house today?"

"Won't that get really boring?"

"Yeah but we'll find ways to entertain ourselves. All I know is that we can't leave the house," said Clare.

"Clare you shouldn't of said that." whispered Eli.

"Why?" whispered Clare.

"Because he didn't need to really know what is happening."

"What's happening?"

"Fitz showed up to my house looking for me and hit my mom."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's fine. We just can't leave the house at all for a while."

"Well you forgot that the dot does home deliveries." said Adam.

"That's right. What do you guys want to do today?" asked Eli.

"Well I know what I want to do for a minute." said Adam.

"What's that?" asked Clare.

"I want to know why we can't leave the house."

"Okay. All three of us are in danger. Fitz showed up at my house looking for me. My mom lied for me saying she didn't know where I was. And she was… hit across the face by Fitz." Eli became more tense. Clare could notice it so she hugged him. She would of kissed him but Adam was there.

Summer Time

Clare, Eli's, and Adam's summer was a lot better than in the beginning. There summer was a lot better than any summer before this one. Now it was the week Clare goes back to Degrassi and Eli starts college. He's going to college for writing. Not journalism but actual stories. He wants to be a writer kind of like Chuck Paulanick. Clare is happy that he is doing all of this because this is what and who he is and wants to do. Plus Clare loves his stories and him being a writer. Clare knows that more people other than her with be able to read the awesome stories of her fiancé.

Clare and her stories

Clare had to do a project over the summer for school. She worked her butt off. In the end she thought she printed out the right story. Since Eli used to be her editor she gave it to him to read and see if it was good.

"Hey I have a thing I want you to read. It's for school so I thought my editor should read it and see if it's good."

"Hey I'm not your editor anymore but I would love to." Clare handed Eli her paper and Eli went into the living room to read it while Clare went and made herself some lunch. Eli read the entire thing in astonishment.

"Hey are you almost finished reading it?"

"Yeah I just finished it and wow."

"I know isn't it good. I worked my butt on it."

"You must have had to use most of your brain for all of this thinking."

"What are you talking about? It doesn't take that much thinking for the topic I was given."

"What topic were you given?"

"I had to write a story about global warming and how I thought it was harming our planet. Why, don't you like it?"

"You didn't write about global warming. I know that because me being shirtless doesn't cause it." Eli was completely blushing and embarrassed out of his mind. He just found out how his girlfriend thinks of him through a story about him and how HOT he was.

"What do you mean I didn't write about that topic. I know I did." Eli handed Clare her paper and she just turned tomato red. She was so embarrassed that she ran to her room and locked Eli out. Eli ran after her. He wasn't able to catch up to her before she closed the door. He knocked a couple of times.

"Clare open up. Come on it wasn't that bad."

"Oh so you don't think you finding out how I feel about you isn't that bad. It's completely bad."

"I found it cute. There is no need to be embarrassed."

"Just shut up okay."

"Come on. Open up the door and come out. I don't mind you writing stories about me. Don't worry I found it cute."

"Fine. Just don't laugh at it."

"I won't I promise. I find it cute, knowing how much your really like me. Even if you don't show it on the outside." Clare opened the door and she saw Eli. She hugged him and he hugged her. She started to cry a little. It was a joy cry knowing that Eli doesn't mind knowing how much she loves him.

"I love you Eli. I don't know how you can even look at me for the way I wrote the story."

"I just can. I find it cute that you have a way to let all of your feelings out that you have about me. I just never knew a saint like you could think like the way you thought when you wrote that story."

"Oh just shut up okay."

"Okay. I just want to let you know that if you have anything to say you can just tell me. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you." Clare kissed Eli and Eli kissed Clare. They were kissing their sole mates. They were in love.

They finally broke apart 5 minutes later when Eli's and Clare's phones rang. "We should get them." said Eli.

"Yeah." Clare's phone was getting a buzz from Alli and Eli's was getting one from Adam.

"Hey Adam what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that Fitz is seeking revenge again."

"How do you know?"

"I just wanted to tell you because he showed up at my house. What ever you do just be careful okay?"

"Yeah. Dude he doesn't know where I live so do you want to come here since you will be safe?"

"Sure but how?"

"How about you take a bus to a couple of blocks away from the house and walk the rest of the way."

"Cool yeah that will be perfect. I'll wear a disguise and pack a bag of clothes and a bathing suit since you have a pool and I'll get on the bus and head up towards you guys."

"Yeah perfect. See you soon Adam. Bye."

"Hey Alli what's up."

"Nothing. I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to know if we could meet at the dot."

"Let me ask Eli… Hey Eli do you think we can meet Alli at the Dot later today?"

"No we can't sorry."

"Why?"

"Fitz is on the move again and showed up at Adam's so Adam will be here soon."

"Okay… Hey Alli sorry I can't. Something came up. Adam is coming over to the house."

"I can come over if you want."

"Yeah that might be perfect. Take a bus to Lakewood St. and walk up the street until you see a completely dirt road that leads up a hill. So you walk up that road and you'll see a big house at the end of it. That is where we will all be."

"Okay. I'll see you later."

"Awesome. Bye Alli."

So Clare and Alli hung up. Clare and Eli started to make out again. A couple of minutes later Adam showed up.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Hey what's up you two?"

"Who are you?"

"Adam. Hello, can't you see that." Then that's when Adam took the weird wig that he had on.

"Oh hey Adam what's up?"

"Nothing much. Just got a guy who's trying to kill the 3 of us."

"Right. So come on in. So what are we going to do." said Eli.

"How about a quick dip in the pool?" asked Clare. Her and Eli have never stepped one foot into the pool all summer. So Clare has never seen Eli in a bathing suit. And Eli has never seen Clare in one either.

"Okay fine with me. Lets get changed and go outside and get wet and play around." said Eli. So with that they all went and got changed into their bathing suits. Eli and Adam were outside first.

"Nice bathing suit dude." said Eli.

"Would you just shut up. This is the only bathing suit I own so I had to."

"Well at least it's black. It's a natural boy color."

"Nice bathing suit Adam." Eli and Adam turned around and saw Clare in her bikini. Eli's mouth dropped down to the ground and Adam said "Wow." 

Clare walked over to the two gawking boys and pushed Eli's mouth up to connect to his top jaw once again. Since he was on the edge of the pool she pushed him in and then she pushed Adam in and then she jumped in almost landing on top of Eli.

"Hey ho watch it girly!" screamed Eli.

"Hey I can't control where I land in the pool when I jump in. But it was funny when I pushed you in. You started shaking your arms and slightly screaming. It was funny."

"Oh be quiet. I will dunk you if I have to okay?"

"Yeah yeah yeah." With that Clare put her hands on top of Eli's head and shoved his head below the water. When he came back up he screamed,

"What the hell is wrong with you. I have to get you for that."

"Okay but you have to try and catch me first." Clare started to swim away but she wasn't faster than Eli when it came to swimming. So when he got his arms around Clare he pushed her under the water along with himself and he gave her a light peck on her one cheek. When they went back up Eli wrapped his arms around Clare and started to kiss her. But then they broke apart at the sound of, 

"Ewe okay can you please stop if you don't want barf in your pool."

"Okay okay we'll stop."

"Good. Now lets play Marco Polo."

"Okay that's fine with me," said Clare and Eli in unison so Eli gave Clare a quick peck on the cheek. Clare blushed as usual. Adam scoffed. And Eli smirked. Then they all played Marco Polo and had some actual fun.

"You know what, I have to say that this summer wa-"

"Hello is anyone there?" asked Alli.

"Alli were in the back." shouted Clare.

"Okay," so Alli walked around the house and found everyone in the pool, "Hey Clare. You were right this house is huge. And it's all yours?"

"Yep. Only for a $200 rent a month," responded Eli.

"Cool. So let me go get changed into my bathing suit. Where's the bath room?"

"Go inside through the sliding door and go through the kitchen and go into the first door on you left."

"Okay thanks be right back."

"Okay!" shouted the 3 misfits in the pool. In minuets Alli was back in the back yard in her pink and white polka dot bikini.

"Nice bathing suit Alli," said Adam. Truth is he kind of liked Alli.

"Why thank you Adam. Clare what does your bathing suit look like?"

"One second let me get out so I can jump on Eli again."

"Oh don't you dare!" shouted Eli. So Clare got out. Eli never got a clear view of her bathing suit, but now he has.

"Wow Clare. Who knew you would own a bikini?"

"Shut up Ali."

"You do look really good in it though," said Eli.

"Oh I am so jumping on you know."

"NO!" Eli started to swim away but before he could get far away Clare jumped in and hit Eli in the head with her hand…by accident.

"OWE! What was that for?" Eli was rubbing his head where Clare had hit him. Right on the left side just behind his ear. Clare didn't come up for 5 seconds because she went down basically to the complete bottom.

"Wooh that was refreshing."

"And painful," said Eli.

"What?" asked Clare.

"YOU HIT ME IN THE HEAD!"

"So that's what I hit… SORRY!"

"That's okay. I can't stay mad at you for long."

"Thank you Eli. Ali, are you going to get into the pool or not?"

"I'm coming I'm coming. AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Alliscreamed while she jumped into the pool and landed right in Adam's arms basically… Everyone swam around in the pool for another half and hour and then they all got out since they were all turning into prunes basically.

"Okay. Alli, you can get changed in the bathroom you got changed in the first time and Adam, you can get changed in your room." said Clare.

"Okay, be right back." said Alli and Adam.

"Now you mister can change in our room and I will get changed in our bathroom. I will kill you if you decide to walk into the bathroom while I'm changing. So don't you dare try anything. I will be watching the door."

"Okay. I won't, promise."

"Good. Now let me into our bathroom so I can get changed and you can start. Just don't start till I'm in the bathroom. You have to get your clothes ready while I get mine."

"Okay. Ready set get your clothes." So Eli and Clare ran to there room and got their clothes. Clare ran into the bathroom and got changed in no less than 10 minutes because she decided to take a quick shower to get the chlorine off of herself. Eli finished in 5 minutes so him and Clare were safe from 'seeing' each other.

"Wow that took you forever," Eli said that with sarcasm coming out with every word.

"I decided to take a quick shower Mr. Slick."

"What are you talking about?" Eli squinted his eyes in a very confused matter.

"Your hair is slicked back from the water… You have to make your hair look like that more often. It looks really hot."

"You can talk about how hot I look but I can't talk about you in that way?"

"Fine you can talk about me and I can talk about you. Good enough for you?"

"Yes. Why yes it is."

"Go-" Clare was cut off by Eli's lips connecting with hers.


	4. Filler

JUST LOVE

Clare and Eli sat kissing for about 30 seconds. Then they separated and went back downstairs to find Alli and Adam… KISSING!

"Wow I now know why you feel so weird when Clare and I kiss. Because this is down right weird," said Eli.

"I do have to agree with you on that Eli," said Clare. Adam and Alli broke apart and they both started to BLUSH. Normally only girls blush but Adam is a girl on the outside and a dude on the inside.

"Shut up," said Adam with a really pissed face on.

"I'm just saying. But you want to know something… you can't stay mad at this face for long." said Eli.

"Would you just shut up already?" said Adam and Alli.

"Yeah. You don't look like a guy who would be so conceded into his looks when you are," said Clare.

"That hurts you know," said Eli in mock hurt, raising his hand to his heart and bending over a little to make it look like he actually was hurt.

"Oh be quiet. We know you're faking. You're very typical you know," said Adam.

"Fine. You caught me. You guys hungry?"

"Yeah. What is there to eat?"

"We should go to the dot. I've been dieing to have their pancakes for a while," said Eli.

"Okay." So the 4 misfits loaded into Morty and left for the dot. They showed up at least 10 minutes later.

"Hey how can I help you guys?" said Peter.

"I'll take a small stack of pancakes with a side of bacon please," said Clare.

"I'll take the same," said Eli.

"I'll have the same too," said Alli and Adam.

"Okay 4 small stacks of pancakes with 4 sides of bacon," said Peter. So Eli, Clare, Alli, and Adam all went and sat at a booth while waiting for their food. 20 minuets later their food came.

"Here you go guys."

"Thanks Peter," all 4 of them said. As soon as their food was set in front of them they all dug in and began eating.

"These pancakes are so good," said Adam.

"Of course they are. They're home made."

"But they are like soft pillows," said Clare. Every one stared at Clare and started laughing, "Shut up. These pancakes are just so good."

"Yeah they are," Alli said. She noticed Clare's hand and noticed the ring on her finger for the first time, "Clare, I love your ring. Where did you get it?"

"I got it from my Eli. Along with a doll that looks just like him."

"What was the occasion that you got Clare a ring?"

"I don't know. We were on a date and I wanted my life to be with no one else."

"Clare, what does your boy friend mean?"

"Actually, we never told you. It just slipped our minds. This happened a couple of months ago, but Eli is no longer my boyfriend."

"But you 2 have been dating since you were in your sophomore year."

"I know. But he is my fiancé now. Well he has been for a couple of months."

"WHAT!" said Adam and Alli.

"We're engaged. We have been," said Clare with a scared face on and Eli a little confused on how his best friend and his fiancés best friend could be so mad over something so small.

"Why didn't you tell us. When is the wedding?"

"At least when I am in my 2nd year of college."

"Why so late?" asked Alli.

"Because I am only going to be a senior in high school Alli."

"Right." After that, everyone shut up and ate.

When everyone finished eating breakfast they went back to the house.

"I don't feel good," said Clare. She grabbed her stomach.

"What hurts?" asked Eli.

"My stomach." Clare started to feel dizzy. She started to sway back and forth a little. And she basically collapsed into Eli's arms.

"Lets get you into bed."

"Okay," So Eli picked Clare up bridal style and put her in bed with a bucket and a bottle of water, "thanks."

"Your welcome. If you need me, call me."

"Okay. Love you." Eli was leaning against the door frame and just stared at Clare from where he was for a minuet.

"I love you too," said Eli. Eli walked down stairs and said, "AAAHHH! I'm blinded by the kissing!"

Alli and Adam broke apart. "Very funny. How's Clare?"

"Okay. She's in bed with a bucket and a bottle of water."

"Good," said Adam and Alli.

"Yeah. I was thinking. Since we are engaged, when and where should we do the wedding?"

"Probably in her first year of college and maybe at the abandoned church. She gets her church wedding and you get your cool horror wedding."

"Ha ha very funny Adam. But when in her first year of college?"

"How about sometime in the spring when it's not to hot but not to cold."

"Good idea. I'm going to go and check on her and to see if she's okay."

"Alright we'll be here."

"Just when I come back. Please don't be kissing. That really grosses me out. I think I would rather watch Clare throw up then look at you 2 kissing."

"Ha ha. Just go check on her."

"BRB… Clare? How do you feel?"

"Dizzy. How are the 3 of you not sick and I am?"

"I don't know. Did your bacon taste weird cause all of ours were fine?"

"No, but my pancakes didn't taste right."

"Shit. You might have gotten salmonella."

"What?" asked Clare.

"It's kind of like food poisoning but you only get salmonella when you eat raw eggs sometimes. Maybe the eggs were bad and they didn't know."

"Yeah. Can you just hold my hair I'm going to get sick."

"Okay," Eli wrapped his hands around Clare's hair and held it while she was puking her guts out into the bucket. When she finished she laid back against Eli's chest and just sat there. "How you feeling?"

"Don't ask. I feel like crap."

"Wow you just cursed for the first time," Eli said with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Shut up. I don't feel like talking about this right now. Will this ever get better?"

"Yes. But it takes a while. Just about… I don't know… say a week," said Eli.

"What? I have school tomorrow," shouted Clare.

"So do I. But I am staying with you so that I can take care of you," said Eli.

"Thanks. I don't think I could ask for a better boyfriend than you."

"Aw that makes me feel so good inside like I'm going to melt like ice in the summer."

"Wow Eli. Your so weird you know that?"

"Kind of yeah," said Eli with a smirk playing upon his face.


End file.
